


The Barn

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, FTM, First Orgasm, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Chicken, Gay Sex, Gen, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swingers, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female to male, four way, transgendered sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Annabeth has never had an orgasm and after a talk with Piper she is curious. After trying herself and failing percy comes to help... or is it percy? Who can tell it’s really dark?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like don’t read. Smut smut smut.

We were all exhausted. The quest was going on two weeks with the six of us. Piper, Jason, Percy and I found a barn to make camp in. Leo and Calypso had found a place in the loft for themselves since Leo had hurt his shoulder fighting the last three monsters. Leo needed the rest and attention of a goddess right now after the lead he pulled out in the last fight. Jason and Percy were hauling bales of hay in the corner making essentially one big bed. The funny whispers that they were making made Piper and I curious.

"What do you think they are smirking about?"

"Gods knows, Jason is probably trying to talk percy into letting us have our own space."

"Why?"

"Oh he probably wants to fool around, but I'm way to wiped for that. I couldn't muster the strength if I tried."

I blushed. Fool around?!

On a quest?!

Percy and I haven't even gotten to the major parts of fooling around yet. Usually I cut it off at kissing but I could feel him getting antsy to do more but... I just don't see the big deal!

"What's on your mind smarty pants?"

"How far have you and Jason gone?"

"Far. Like past home plate."

"What's past home plate?!"

"Like... you know... like fooling around with other people."

"Jason cheats on you!"

"No! Gods no! We are poly. We experiment with other people with permission."

"Why?"

"Well I'm a child of Aphrodite. It makes me want to explore other lovers and he agreed as long as he gets the same privilege. We love eachother. We do. We come home to eachother every night but if someone else comes along for just some physical fun we are allowed to indulge."

"I thought poly meant other relationships?"

"It does, and we are open to other people being more than just a lover of it feels right."

"I couldn't do that."

"It's not for everyone Annabeth."

"I just don't get the whole... sex thing. Why is it so important?"

"Cause it's better than getting your self off."

"Oh..."

"Annabeth, have you never ya know?"

"Had sex? No never."

"No I know that I mean... have you ever gotten off? Like with yourself?"

"No I don't do that."

"Wow no wonder you are so wound up."

"It's not a big deal, a lot of girls haven't."

"That's true but... arnt you curious?"

"Yes I'm curious, I just can't bring myself to."

"What about letting Percy try? I'm sure he would be up for it."

"I know he would. I'm just not there yet."

"Well I think you should get there, soon."

"Why soon?"

"Cause Percy is the most wanted guy at camp and camp Júpiter, and you know how my mom gets bored. She's already messed with you guys because you move to slow."

"Gods that's so true." I buried my face in my hands.

"You will get there. Just think about it."

Nightfall came and we all puppy piled on the hay. Luckily a tarp was handy and some wool blankets. It was super hot so the blankets weren't really needed but provided good cushions. All of us stripped down to underwear, which I was not a fan for but Piper pointed out that it wasn't any worse than a bathing suit and I gave in. A big plus was that everyone also just hit the hay (get it hit the hay!) and fell asleep the minute we laid down. Unfortunately my racing mind caught up with my dreams and woke me while it was still dark.

I couldn't sleep. I was still reeling from Pipers conversation. Looking at the dark forms next to me I surmised that everyone was dead asleep so... might as well try it out? I could feel Percy on my back, luckily he sleeps like the dead. Staying in the same position facing the barn wall I decided to explore. Reaching down I felt under the waistband of my panties. It felt ok I guess. I began to circle myself, following a few tips that Piper gave me before bed. It just wasn't working. Don't get my wrong I was starting to get a little wet but the build she talked about just wasn't there. I felt Percy shift behind me. I froze, what if he realized what I was doing!

An arm draped over me and pulled me closer only for me to feel his full on erection against my ass. My hand was still down there, with him pressed like this I felt a bit more excited. The hardness on my backside was starting to get to me in the best way. For the first time I felt, well... horny. Kisses pressed against my neck in a sleepy laziness. I moved my hand a little faster hoping to finish before he really woke up. I was shocked, I felt his arm trail mine following to where my hand was buried. Pushing against me harder he slipped his fingers under mine. Oh this was much better.

"Try not to wake the others." I whispered.

Grunting in response he pushed his other arm under me I felt him feel under my bra. When did Percy get so forward? Never in our entire relationship has he ever just taken the lead sexually, he always waits for me. I guess he had a talk with Jason. The rutting started to pick up pace as he circled my clit with his middle finger. My wetness grew and my body began to sweat and shiver. My whole face was getting hot and my writhing started to sync with his rhythm. Playing with my nipple in one hand he stopped the other to pull my panties down further. The action itself was so sexy that I could feel myself leak onto my thighs. Taking my hand he brought it behind me to touch him. I had never touched him before, that would change from this day on because his length in my hand was amazing. Hard and soft at the same time. A drop of wetness at the tip showing me that he found me equally arousing.

I bit my lip as two fingers breached inside of me while his thumb massages my clit. Crooking the fingers inside me I felt a pang of lust and bliss. I knew Percy had just as much experience as me, yet he was playing me like an instrument he had studied for years. The squelching sound was filling the dead air yet I didn't hear the other two stirring, thank gods! A almost silent groan escaped him and I could feel the rumble in his chest against my back as I worked him from base to tip. The thrill of getting caught was really ramping me up and making me realize that I had waited way to long to try this. The darkness was inhibiting but made things so much sexier at the same time. Removing his hand I felt him sit up and move downward. What was he doi...ah ok! Percy had settled between my thighs, licking me in my most delicate area. I froze, this was really quick but he was already down there. I began to pant at the new sensations.

Percy wasn't just licking me, he was kissing my thighs and taking my lips between his teeth. I almost reached down for his hair but I drew my hands up toward my own. I didn't want to startle him and risk him waking up Jason and Piper. As I thought it a hand caught mine, it was soft and feminine. I realized it was Piper and relaxed a bit. Don't get me wrong I was a little panicked but she whispered close in my ear.

"Don't stop. You need this. I want you to have this Anna. If your ok with it we are going to fool around next to you ok?"

"What? Like right next to us?"

"Yeah why not, you are ." She chuckled a little bit. Percy had not stopped the entire time she spoke to me. I could feel him nodding into my crotch letting me know he was fine with her request.

"Yeah ok, go ahead."

"Ok feel free to get a little louder since we are all awake."

Percy hummed into my cleft at the statement and I cooed louder than I had been. The darkness blanketed us so where I could hear Piper and Jason, I still couldn't see them. The sounds they were making only intensified my build. I was so close and rubbed myself against Percy's chin as his fingers dug into my thighs like a vice. I liked the pain of it weirdly enough. Piper still held my hand as Jason went down on her in what I could only imagine was a sloppy manner from the slurps and sounds.

"Oh gods I'm going to cum!" Piper screamed. Wow that was fast! Must be an Aphrodite thing? Getting off easily? Or maybe her nerves weren't wound as tight as me. Sucking hard at the top of me I could feel myself teetering on the golden edge. Slurping sounds filled he air again as I heard Piper returning the favor to her boyfriend. The sound sent me flying. I squeezed his head with my thighs, it was like a dam broke as I gushed down his chin. Ever so sensitive I pushed at his shoulder to move him away from me. Sitting up I was ramped to give Percy the same feeling. How could I not! That was fucking amazing! My baby deserved to have that.

Getting on his knees I felt his hands pull me in the right direction. Pulling his boxers down I felt the tip of his length hit my lip, soaked and dripping from lust. Lust for me. The idea that he wanted me so badly emboldened me, grabbing the base I slipped him into my mouth. With no idea of what to do I just did my best to work him like an ice pop. Sucking hard on the head and dipping myself down further with every bob. Fitting his length completely in my mouth I felt him go down my throat a bit. Who knew Percy was so large.

"Relax your throat and make sure to swallow, you don't want a mess." Piper said as she popped off Jason. I'm glad she said something because I didn't even think of swallowing.

"Drag your teeth really lightly he will love that."

I heard him groan above me as I tried out her sex tip. Tomorrow her and I had a long sex talk ahead of us. Jason seemed to be a quicker shot than Piper as I heard her swallow in gulps as if she had something in her mouth. Jason seemed to only breath really heavy when he came, Where Percy was moaning low and practically growling. I felt the other two settle down again, I assume they are going back to sleep. Percy grabbed the back of my hair and forced my head down hard on him almost choking me. With a sob and a whine I felt bursts of hot salty arousal shoot in bursts inside my mouth. The taste wasn't as bad as I thought. I swallowed quickly because of the heat of it and the texture. I really didn't want to make a mess so I wasted not a single drop. Regaining my composure as he petting my hair I realized I could hear snores behind me. They had fallen asleep. Laying back down percy brought me to his lips. I could taste my and his fluids in the kiss and realized that it was actually not bad. I like it even. Then without warning I felt something metallic inside his mouth. Pulling away quickly as we laid back down I whispered "What's that in your mouth?"

"Annabeth it's my tongue ring, couldn't you feel it when I was going down on you?"

"Jason!"

"Shhhh quiet! Piper and Percy are sleeping!"

"Did you know it was me!?Like at first!?"

"Of course I did. Piper said you had never had an orgasm and I felt you move and touch yourself. So I went for it."

"But.. But... I thought you were percy!"

"What?! I thought you knew it was me. I'm circumcised! Percy isn't!"

"Well I didn't know that I've never seen him let alone felt him!"

"Piper said you had never gotten off not that you hadn't fooled around before!"

"So your girlfriend just told you to have sex with me!"

"Yeah kinda. We didn't go all the way because I know your a Virgin but I figured you knew it was me. I wasn't exactly quiet, couldn't you hear my voice?"

"No everything was just so overwhelming and you were whispering most of the time."

"Oh my gods I cant believe I just fooled around with my boyfriends best friend! I haven't even touched him and.. and I just let you cum in my mouth! Oh my gods he's going to be so mad at me!"

"Annabeth calm down. If you didn't notice my girlfriend kinda got him off too."

"Oh my gods! He just cheated on me!"

"No he didn't, he woke up to you fooling around with me remember? He probably thought it was a free pass to fool around with Piper."

"Before he fooled around with me?! Does he not want to... with me?"

"No!" Jason was holding me in a hug now.

"No, Annabeth he wants to so badly. All of this was just a heat of the moment thing."

"You don't think he's mad at me?"

"He just got a world class blowjob from the daughter of sex and love. He's feeling no pain right now. But seriously he wants to be with you. Maybe you just needed to loosen up a little bit and tonight with the dark and the talk you had with Piper, and yes she told me. Maybe tonight was the night. You had fun didn't you?"

"Well... yeah I guess I did?"

"You guess? Wow I must have done a shit job."

"No! No Jason believe me that was mind blowing. The best first orgasm anyone could ask for... I'm just feeling really stupid and guilty right now."

"Don't, it was just a little teenage fun. No big deal. Piper and I do it all the time and we are still super in love."

"Yeah she said that."

"See! Now let's go back to sleep you can worry about it tomorrow, but seriously it's no big deal he will be ok."

"Ok"

I rolled over and felt Jason kiss the back of my head reassuringly. After such excitement I fell into sleep easier than I ever had before, even with the worry still weighing on me.

Jason's POV

Percy came out to the lake outside the barn early the next morning with the biggest grin I've ever seen on him. Taking off his clothes he got in with me to wash away the sweat from last night.

"Dude I owe you so fucking big for last night. Seriously that idea was Gold."

"Really? Did it work?"

"Fuck Yeah, we just talked and she wants to do it when he get back home. "

"Told you dude she just needed to feel what all the fuss was about."

"Seriously though. I was way to nervous to make the first move, you were right I should have just went for it. Good plan making her think it was me."

"Yeah I figured that's the only way it would happen. Did you like Piper?"

"Bro how do you ever get anything done! Her mouth, I'm speechless. Thanks for that too man."

"Hey I'm a sharebear. After you and Anna get in the swing of things maybe we all could have a couples night?"

"Like.. swapping like last night?"

"Well... more like sharing all around... if you get my drift."

Percy paused for a moment to take in what I was saying. Then his eyes widened when he caught on.

"Oh well... umm..."

"Well if your not interested it's cool man. I just thought, I don't know I've had a vibe or two from you."

"Yeah yeah no bro you are right on the vibe, I just didn't think you..."

"Found you attractive? Bro I would have to me blind not to."

"Well then yeah, after Anna and I settle in with ourselves then maybe we could give you both a call, or maybe if she's not into it maybe she would just let me.. experiment by myself... if you would be ok with that."

"I'm more than ok with that."

"Well then it's settled."

"Yeah, settled"

We stayed silent just staring at eachother for a long moment when I felt the water pull me underneath. An air bubble formed around us, reaching in Percy grabbed my neck and pulled me into a deep languorous kiss. Oh this was the best quest ever!


	2. Pipers lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper teaches Annabeth how to have sex while the guys watch via live feed in the other cabin.

We were picked up later that day by Nico, luckily he found us in time because we had zero cash to get back to camp. The boys went off the report to Chiron and make a strategy for the next leg from that quest, time to set out the next group. Piper and I were hanging out in Percy’s cabin feeding the seahorses he kept in a tank next to the water fountain.

“So about last night...”

“Yeah I guess we have to talk about it don’t we?”

“Yeah, you knew it was Jason?”

“To be fair I thought you did too. That’s why I was giving you tips on how to please him. “

“I want to have sex with Percy, but now I feel weird because of Jason.”

“Don’t, plus Jason and I had a talk and he kinda wants to fool around with your boy.”

“Jason’s bisexual?!”

“Oh yeah. You do know that Percy is too right?”

“Why would I know that!”

“I don’t know! I figured since you were bisexual that you two had talked about it.”

“I’m not bisexual!”

“Annabeth! I’m the daughter of love and sex! I can see people’s sexual orientations, you are bisexual. “

“I am?”

“Yes!”

“But..I.... ive never...”

“Oh so you are telling me you didn’t have a thing for Thalia?”

“Sure I admired Thalia but I wasn’t attracted to her.”

“Really?”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe. “

“And what about Reyna? You too seemed to really be vibing when we went to New Rome, you even went on the walk with her.”

“Sure Reyna is pretty, and strong, and smart, and..... oh my gods I’m bisexual!”

“Yeah I know.”

“Damn it, how could I have missed this!”

“Because you were looking to closely at the picture. “

“So you knew Nico was gay the whole time?”

“Oh Nico isn’t just Gay he’s also gender fluid, I’m sure he will realize it soon enough. The guy he’s dating is Trans. “

“Will is trans!”

“Yes ma’am”

“Wow, what a gift.”

“I guess. “

“What about you?”

“I’m pansexual, I’m attracted to all genders.”

“Are you attracted to me?”

“Very, I’m hoping soon after you and percy have sex that you might be willing to give me a shot. “

“Oh gods, sex with Percy. I don’t even know what I’m doing. How can I give you a shot when I can’t even figure out how to be physical with him!”

“I could always give you a lesson. Like a practical tutorial.”

“Like show me how to have sex with Percy?”

“Yes.”

“How would that work? You don’t have a penis.”

“I have a strap on. Good enough.”

“I don’t think it would be right. I think I owe it to Percy to have sex with him first. Especially after the Jason thing.”

“Oh please let this conversation be happening.” Said percy as he walked through the door with Jason on his heels.

“Percy! No! I was just telling her that I couldn’t.”

“What?! No! Please don’t tell me you said no!”

“What?!”

“I think what he’s saying is he wants you to have sex with me.”

“Can we watch!”-percy 

“We will be quiet.”-Jason 

The boys stared at us hoping for a yes. Piper looked at me and then them. Shaking her head she walked over to the boys and then between them to get the demigod safe laptop. Turning it on and setting it up facing us she went back over to them. 

“Go to Jason’s cabin. You can watch us on the camera, but this is her first time so we will be alone. I have the camera angled right at the bed. Feel free to have a jerkfest in there. “

“But this is my cabin! And my girlfriend!”

“Do you want to watch me have sexy with your girlfriend or not?”

“I do.”

“Then play by my rules. Go to Jason’s cabin and watch the feed.”

Percy tried to sulk but he was way to amped to say anything further. It’s funny how no one asked my opinion on this. Whatever it’s not like I’m not curious, plus it will make me less nervous when Percy and I finally do it.

With the boys leaving us my nerves started to get to me. I began to sweat and breath heavy and long. Was his really going to happen? Was I going to have sex with Piper?!

“Ok, as much as I would love to make this romantic and sweet I’m not. What we are going to be doing is kinda clinical. Mainly because I’m teaching you. Future sex can be full of lust and passion but for now we are just going to get you through some of the basics. “

“So are you teaching me how to have sex with a man or a woman?”

“Both. And yourself. From what I heard on the Barn you couldn’t really get the hang of playing with yourself right. Now strip.”

At strip she began to take her own clothes off. Wow Piper really was beautiful. Lean muscle yet a thick frame. Natural tan tone to her skin, which wasn’t perfect. It was littered with sprays of freckles and dark plaintain marks. Yet it only added to her beauty. So real. Taking off her bra I saw her nipples were brown instead of pink like mine. Her underwear came down to reveal a very neatly waxed landing strip of hair that added to the naturalness of her body. I was still clothed. Walking over to me she took my hands and brought me standing in front of her. I was frozen as she disrobed me. I obeyed her commands as she let them out. Discarding my T-shirt and undergarments into a pile with hers. On her knees she pulled my shorts and underpants off with one motion to get me naked quicker. 

“Get on the bed. Spread your legs.”

I obeyed even though I was still in shock over what was about to happen. 

“Touch yourself, show me what you were doing in the barn.”

Reaching down I started to explore my outer lips, working my way in. I wished I had shaved. I was all natural right now and feeling very ashamed of it.

“Move your middle finger higher.”

I did.

“Now circle. Slowly.”

“This feels stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. Why would anyone want to have sex with you if you don’t want to have sex with you?”

“That’s a good point.”

“Here, watch me.”

Laying down on the bed next to me i watched Piper touch herself, wow I really was doing it wrong. Playing with one of her nipples while rubbing circles into her self, it was mesmerizing. The more I watched her the more wet I became, guess I was bisexual after all. I wanted to touch her. To feel the wetness she had made. To feel the flesh under my hands. Sitting up and catching me staring she ordered me to try again. I laid back and spread my legs once more. It was much better than last time. I began to pant as the good feeling spread through me. 

Startling me a little I felt lips on my stomach. 

“Keep touching yourself. Don’t stop until I get there.”

I nodded at her as I felt teeth graze my skin in the best way possible. Tongue swirling inside my navel, choppy brown hair tickling the underside of my breasts. Nails scratched down my sides making what I was doing to myself all the more intense. Looking down it was just... overwhelming. Piper In all her naked glory was on top of me while I was touching myself intimately. Yet it didn’t feel wrong. Maybe it was the cheamspeak in her voice or maybe it was the fact that she was actually helping me take the steps I needed to be intimate physically, maybe it was because she was so hot that my build had cut its time in half and I was super close to cumming. I felt a tugging at my pubic hair as she pulled and twisted the little hairs in her fingertips. Mouth still sucking at my stomach as her hands began to explore me. I felt her breach inside me.

***

Jason’s cabin

“I can’t believe the girls are doing this!”

“I can but then again Piper and I do this kind of thing all the time.”

“Dude, you are so lucky.”

“Bro, you have no idea. I’m going to marry that girl one day.”

“So can I ask a few questions since we are watching this?”

“Sure.”

“So, What was being with my girlfriend like?”

“I feel like answering that question is going to get me punched in the face.”

“No, it’s not I swear.”

“Well to be fair she thought it was you ok? But if I had to describe it then I would say that your girlfriend is a bit uptight but has some serious potential. Like you could seriously put the Athena brain power to some good use. Just like what we are watching right here. Piper is an amazing lover, and I can say that because her and I have been with quite a few people together. No one is as good as Piper. How was it being with my girlfriend.”

“Gods it was awesome. I hate to admit that but it’s true. “

“Yeah she never disappoints, you should pay attention it looks like she’s about to go down on her.”

“I can’t really see her technique at the angle and the distance. The view though is unreal. It’s like she’s having sex with her yet she’s teaching her at the same time. “

“Yeah, well she’s teaching her how to have sex with you.”

“Yeah, I get that but how is she going to do that with the strap on in this cabin?”

“Shit I didn’t even think of that.”

Knock knock knock.

“Hey Jason?! You there?! I have those brownies for you from New Rome.”

“Nico! Perfect!”

“Dude come in!”

Walking over to the both of us Nico laid a large bag of brownies on Jason’s desk.

“Hey guys what are you watching? Are you guys really watching porn together?...... wait a second.... is that!? That’s! That’s your!!!”

“Yeah it is and don’t worry they gave us permission. Hey could you like shadow zip a sex toy over there?”

“In theory, which toy?”

“Strap on?”

“Do they really need it?”

“Yes, yes they do. We will let you watch with us if you do it.”

“Jason we both know I don’t want to watch your girlfriend get it on with another girl.”

“Shit that’s right your gay! Ummmmm I’ll blow you if you do it.”

“Oh yeah? Cause my boyfriend Will may have a problem with that.”

“Who is going to tell him? Percy isn’t going to say anything and neither am I.”

“It’s cheating!”

“Fine then ask him.”

“Ask my boyfriend if I can have a free blowjob?”

“It’s not free, you have to deliver the toy.”

Nico rapped his foot as if taking in the situation. Pulling out his DSP(demigod safe phone)

(Phone convo)

N: Hey babe, Jason said he would blow me if I do him a favor.

W: Well that’s a way to start a conversation! What’s going on over there!?

N: Percy and Jason are watching their girls have sex with eachother on a laptop with what I’m assuming is a live feed and they want me to shadow zip a toy over there.

W: Hand the phone to Jason.

J: Hey Will. Are you going to kill me?

W: Two conditions sparky, One no kissing, two hit record and send me that video and you have a deal.

J: Dude of course I’m recording it. So we got a deal?

W: Yeah pass the phone back.

N: Did you just agree?!

W: Yeah I want a video of what their watching, I’m bisexual sue me.

N: What were the conditions?

W: a copy of the video and no kissing, have fun with your hallpass. I want details later but I gotta run, one of the Ares kids lost an arm in the arena. Love you babe.

N: love you too.

“Well I guess I have a hallpass. Let me see the toy.”

Jason went over to the chest at the end of his bed and brought out a 12 inch strap on, handing it to Nico he eyed him suspiciously.

“It’s clean Nico I promise.”

Rolling his eyes he opened at shadow portal in the corner of the cabin and dropped the toy inside. On the screen the toy landed right next to the girls. 

“Time to pay up Grace.”

“You want to do it in front of Percy?”

“Someone feeling shy?”

“Well yeah a little dude. Bathroom?”

“Fine.”  
***

(Percy’s cabin)

Pipers mouth was heaven as she was diving into me. The build from the barn came at me in full swing as I felt my legs start to stiffen and my back arch off the bed. A loud moan escaped my lips as I rode the orgasm out clutching her hair. Wiping her mouth on my inner thigh she kissed my stomach. 

“Oh now it’s my turn. After I’m going to use this on you. Looks like the boys got Nico to send it to us.”

“That looks really big.”

“Not much bigger than percy. “

“Really!”

“Really. Now get up so o can lay down. I can’t wait to feel your mouth on me.”

Switching positions, we flip flopped so I was between pipers legs. I didn’t do all the things she did with seduction, I was to amped. I dove right for her, running my tongue up and down her lips like she did to me. Luckily she was so turned on already that she was so ready to just get into it. It felt natural to me. Like I had been doing this my entire life, riding a bike was harder. Tugging at her labia with my teeth in a gentle yet firm way, feeling her wetness drip down my chin, humming around her clit. Everything was just so fluent. I had Piper screaming and bucking in minutes. Sweat broke out over her body as she came, the pulsing of her orgasm twitching against my chin. 

“Well someone is a natural! I’ll be needing that favor more often from you my dear. “

Sitting up I began to blush. She sat up to grabbing the toy and putting the harness around her like she had a million times before.

“Wait why do you have this toy? Have you used it on other girls?”

“Not this one. I’ve used it on Jason, don’t worry we sterilize it after ever use. Like legit cleaners. Now get on your back we are going to start in missionary.”

“Start? “

“Yeah we are going to do two positions, missionary and doggy style. I would have you ride me but his thing can be a little to wobbly for that. It’s easier on a real dick.”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, do you have a hymen still?”

“No, it broke years ago during battle.”

“Figured as much. Well then we don’t have to worry about blood so that good. Now just lay back and relax. This is going to hurt a bit but I’ll go slow. Tell me when to go faster or harder ok?”

“Ok.”

Settling between my legs she lined the toy up with my entrance and slid the tip in. Bringing a kiss down on me while she pushed the rest in. The pain was there but the adrenaline from everything ebbed the sensation. I was still very wet from previous activity. 

“Bring your legs around my waist so I can fuck you deeper.”

The words reached me on a way that felt way to good. Wrapping my legs around her she began to thrust in and out of me slowly yet at a steady rhythm. The sensation of being so full was surprisingly addicting. Every time she withdrew I want her back inside me. 

“Does it feel good?”

“Yeah, really good.”

“Pain?”

“Not really, do you get anything out of this?”

“The front part hits my clit on this one so yeah I’m getting something out of it, that and just the idea of being inside you right now just gives me this amazing power trip.”

I giggled a bit, who knew you laughed during sex? Angling my leg over her shoulder brought on a whole new sensation, this spot deep on the back that was shooting waves of bliss down my spine. Why did I wait so long to have sex!? This was amazing. Part of me was glad I was trying it out with Piper first. It will defiantly will take a lot of the scary out of doing it with Percy. Piper had me cumming in minutes after the new angle. 

“Ok on your hands and knees now.”

Turning over she parted my knees to line up with her hips. Entering me again from behind I felt the stretch again, oh my gods it felt so good. I may be addicted, this was addicting. This position in general was going be because it hit that spot on me right on.

“Oh, Piper faster, harder.”

Picking up the pace I felt her grab my hair with both hands as she drilled the fake cock into me. Slick ran down my thighs as I took her punishing pace. This is what I wanted. Hard, rough, ruthless. 

“You like that bitch?”

“Oh gods yes.”

“You like it when I fuck you hard?”

“Yes, Yes please!”

“You going to be a good slut and cum for me?”

“Yes, Yes, Yes,”

Then she bit my shoulder and I came hard, burying my face into the pillow yelling her name. Still driving into me as I pulsed around her meeting her thrusts. 

I can’t wait for Percy to fuck me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens with the boys is he next chapter, don’t worry I didn’t forget about Nico and Jason’s bathroom time.


	3. The tryst of the Big Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes good on his blowjob with Nico. Percy joins in and things get a little out of hand.

The secret Tryst of the Big three. 

 

It was time to pay up. I followed Nico to the bathroom in my cabin. Walking in and leaning against the sink he eyed me with interest. Not so much sexual interest, more like “I wonder if he’s actually going to do it” interest. Nico Really was attractive. Puberty was hitting him in the strangest yet most beautiful way. Filling out his gangly limbs he had started to actually pack on some muscle, all while staying lean. Growing on the other hand was either going to be late or not at all. Nico remained under the 5’6” mark. His face though, his face fit his name. Almost feminine in features, bow lips and large dark eyes that really drew you in. It didn’t hurt that since he came out he was playing around with his androgynous side, his eye makeup game was strong. Better than most of the girls. 

Hooking his thumbs in his waist band he played with the material while showing off his hips. 

“So sparky? Were you all talk?”

“Nah I’m game. Just kinda nervous. You are like my best friend other than Percy ya know?”

“Hey you made the terms.”

“True enough. It just feels weird not kissing first ya know?”

“Oh yeah, that. Well... let’s just do a quick one. What Will doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Just a peck. It’s not like he doesn’t know what we are doing in here. But I agree it’s weird without a kiss.”

Pulling my shirt he brought me to him. Leaning down I captured his lips in mine. Ok this was more than a peck. More like a small taste. Just enough to feel it and feel his tongue but was brought up short with a quick pull away. Either way it was enough to make me feel better about going down on him. I heard him undoing his jeans while our mouths were joined and I looked down to see his underwear. Calvin Klein. Someone has taste. I got to my knees trailing my hands down his sides. Peeling off his pants and underwear in a swift motion. The sight before me almost knocked my breathe out of my chest. Nico was packing some serious heat. More than I expected, I gulped audibly. Maybe it’s a big three thing?

I peppered kisses along the plains of his stomach, rubbing my face into his creamy skin. Hairless and smooth by from the slight texture it was obvious it was shaved off. Circling his hipbones with my thumbs I placed lingering kisses at his base. I could feel him shutter under my touch. Precome dewed at the tip and hit the corner of my mouth as I was about to engulf him. Peeking my tongue out I licked at it. Funny enough little to no taste. Pulling my lips around his head I looked to while o took him in, locking eyes and making sure he was watching. A sharp intake of breath escaped him as I pulled more of him into my mouth. Nico had what I can only describe as the perfect dick. Uncut and natural, smooth and straight and very clean. Humming around the weight in my mouth his hand slipped from sink.

“Fuck! Damn you are so good at this.”

I felt his fingers tighten in my hair. Pace was beginning to pick up as Nico grabbed the back of my head and began to choke me. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I felt his thick head assault the back of my throat. I would have stopped him if I wasn’t enjoying it so much. No one ever really treated me roughly and I was enjoying the lack of control. I was distracted and didn’t notice the door open. Percy was there with his hands on his pockets just watching us in a daze. 

“Percy, either leave or join in. This isn’t a peep show.” I heard Nico grunt. I heard the sound of knees hitting the tile floor. Heat sidled up beside me as I popped off of Nico with an obscene wet sound. 

“Ok, go big or go home right? I want both of you on me right now.”

I kissed Percy to break him from his daze, it brought him back to the moment and we both began to take a side of Nicos length. Percy worked his balls and I spat on my hand to work my fingers against his rim. The sounds he was making only made us more enthusiastic. Nico was a bit of a screamer and a dirty talker. 

“Fuck! Yes just like that! Suck the tip harder slut. “

At the word slut I pushed my finger inside him to the hilt. The sudden intrusion made him buck into Percy’s mouth. Saliva dripped sloppily down the sides of Percy’s mouth. I wanted to lick it off. I could feel Nicos balls tighten up and I crooked my finger to bump his prostate. Cum filled Percy’s mouth.

“Don’t swallow!”

Percy just stayed there with a dick in his mouth as Nico emptied himself into the pink wet hole. Pulling out he tilted his chin upward toward him.

“I want to see you dribble it out of your mouth slowly.”

Never breaking eye contact, percy let the sides of his mouth go slightly slack as white fluid flowed slowly down the sides and meeting in the middle at the bottom of Percy’s chin. Drops of it fell onto his shirt and collarbone. I couldn’t help it, I dove and lapped up the contents. A high pitched whine escaped Nico. Diving at percy with me we licked him clean and kissed the cum out of his mouth. Percy stood and held Nico harshly against the sink.

“It’s our turn now. Take off your clothes.”

“Wh-what are you going to do. The deal was...”

“The deal was Jason would blow you, and he did. I made no such deal. I’m hard as fuck watching my girlfriend get the piss fucked out of her and then taking your cumshot. Jason and I are hard, and here you are. Hot and wanting.”

“B-but Will.”

“Will doesn’t have to know. We won’t tell him. Plus we know about Will. We know you love him. But we also know you have never sucked or taken a dick in the flesh. I’m sure you and Wills sex life is good but arnt you curious about what a real dick feels like?”

“Y-yes. Ummm... ok let’s get something straight real quick. Will is a man and our sex life is really good. I don’t want you discounting that just because he’s trans. Will is more man than most. If I fuck you and Jason it’s because I just want to fuck you, not because of your dick. Second this doesn’t leave this bathroom. Your girlfriends don’t know and will doesn’t know. Got it?!”

“Agreed” we said in unison. 

We all but attacked Nico. Stripping his clothes off as if they had personally offended us. Within moments percy had Nicos mouth on his cock while I was working his other end open. Screams from the video were echoing off the walls of the cabin only adding to the atmosphere of sex. Luckily I kept lube in the bathroom. Nico was so pliant under my ministrations. I didn’t care how sensitive Nico still was from the blowjob. I wanted him. I was going to take him one way or another. Pushing my heavy length into his rim was easy. Not only because I worked it nice and soft but Nicos hole ate it up like it was craving nothing more. Screaming around Percy’s cock I rocked my hips deep and slow, pushing Nico further down the erection in his mouth. 

Finding a rhythm between us we used Nico like a rag doll. Small and light he was practically suspended between us. 

“That’s right, choke on his cock bitch!”

I could feel Nico cumming dry. I abused his prostate roughly, hollowing him out for future use. There was no way this would be the only time I claimed this hole. It was to tight, to perfect. Plus Piper wasn’t that into anal so I need to take my needs elsewhere. Of course Percy was also an option but I might have to wait a bit until he has sex with Anna first. Percy pulled out of Nicos mouth and pulled at the nape of his hair covering his face and hair in white ropes of arousal. The scene set me off coating Nicos insides. Pulsing thick and white inside of him. Stilling and releasing my load I pulled out slow watching the creaminess leak out around the softening shaft. The lewdness of it made me hiss in satisfaction. Nico flopped onto the bathroom floor used and cum covered. Breathing harsh and shallow. 

Percy got up off the floor and turned on the shower. 

Time to wash off our secret tryst. 

Review! No hate! Constructive welcome.


	4. Nico and Will have a special first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico admits to Will what happened in the bathroom with Jason and Percy. Will wants to take their sexual relationship on a path they have yet to travel. 
> 
> (Trans Will)

Nico and will 

I was sitting in my bed when I heard Will walk up my front steps. It had been two days since the bathroom incident with Percy and Jason and the guilt was crushing my spirit. On one hand my boyfriend gave me a pass to do something sexual with someone else. On the other hand I went passed the perimeters of the original agreement. We haven’t talked since. Mainly because Will was super busy in the infirmary with this epic outbreak of the flu. Every step he took up my stairs was like a step on my heart. I should tell him. I don’t want to though, not because of selfish reasons but because it’s only going to hurt him and still won’t relieve me of my guilt. I should just dedicate the rest of my life to making it up to him without him knowing, yes that’s what I will do!

Door swings open.

“Ok deathboy let’s hear it!”

“Hear what?”

“The blow job! I told you I wanted details! I saw the video that Jason sent me and wow! Seriously that was some hot stuff. So tell me is Jason any good?”

My heart dropped, I can’t do this. Fuck.

“Will I need you to sit down.”

Throwing himself on the bed he sat cross legged in front of me. Happy grin never slipping off his face.

“So, let me guess. You fucked him?”

What! The! Fuck! He said it. Just said it so nonchalant like. Like he had been planning to say it his whole time!

“He told you?” I cringed.

“No, Percy told me. Came in the infirmary that night crying. Begging me to forgive him. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you a little. I’m not mad. I just needed space to wrap my head around some stuff.”

“Stuff? Like what? I cheated on you. I’m so so sorry! I’m a piece of shit Will. It started as just the blow job and then it rolled into something else. “

“Neeks, calm down. I know. I also expected it to. I did have to calm down about Percy being involved too but after talking it out with him I’m fine. I know you would never cheat on me and I was the one who allowed you to be put in that position in the first place. You called me, you asked me. I could have said no.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Well, I guess because part of me wanted you to experience what it was like to be with a guy who has a penis.”

“You are a guy! You are a boy! I know that! I’ve never seen you as anything but.”

“I know that. But I wanted you to know what it was like. Neeks you and I... maybe I’m speaking to quick but we are kinda forever right?”

“Yes, yes Will. You are my forever. I love you so so much.”

“Well if we are forever than I’m ok with you satisfying your needs from time to time with other people. It’s not like we haven’t talked about me doing the same. You know I like girls too and you said you were fine if I fooled around with them as long as I came home to you, Well it can work both ways.”

“So you want an open relationship.”

“Only physically. Emotionally I want you to only be mine. Can we do that?”

“Yes, I think so. I’m willing to try. But if it’s not working then I’m totally fine going back to just you and me.”

“Ok then we will give it a try then, it’s settled.”

“So you are not mad about the Jason Percy thing?”

“No I’m not. In fact the l kinda waited for me to become mad about it before I talked to you and it just never happened. If anything the only jealousy I’m having is that I can’t give you what they can.”

“You do! All the time! If not more. I love that you are trans Will. It’s part of the reason I fell in love with you. We could identify with feeling different with eachother.”

“Can we talk about something that I’ve wanted to talk about for a while?”

“Sure, What is it?”

Will looked nervous. Twisting the blanket under his fingers he looked down as his burning question floated in the air around us.”

“We have been together for like almost a year right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I was thinking of maybe if you were ok with it... I want to have sex with you.”

“Will we have sex all the time. We started having sex like a month in.”

“ I know, but we haven’t done everything.”

“What else is there to do?”

“Ummm we haven’t had sex.... vaginally.”

Oh my. Will was right. We have been so focused on reaffirming his gender in the bedroom that we haven’t even approached the idea of having sex that way. Will wouldn’t even really let me near that area unless we were just grinding on eachother with clothes on. We have done anal both top and bottom, he has given me a blow job. I have sucked on his strap on while he touched himself underneath, but I’ve never touched his vagina. It’s not that I’m not willing to, this is Will! There is no part of Will I’m not willing to touch. I just figured that he didn’t want me too. 

“Have you ever? You know?”

“No, um in that sense I’m a Virgin. “

“Would you be ok with me touching you like that?”

“Would you? I’m afraid that if you touch me there that you will realize that I have a female body and run away.”

“Will, I love you. I know what your gender is. You are male. I’ve never seen you as anything but. I won’t lie it will be different. But I’m willing to try.”

“You are?”

“Yes of course. Plus no offense but you don’t really seem like you enjoy bottoming. Atleast not the same way I do.”

“Well my body isn’t really built to enjoy it they way yours is. I more enjoyed the action and got off on the idea of what you were doing to me. That you were having sex with me the way you would have sex with a man. “

“You are a man.”

“You know what I mean!”

“Ok yes I do. 

“I want to have sex with you. I don’t think I could have sex with someone this way that I didn’t trust. And this way we have a type of sex that can’t be shared with anyone else. This could be the way we have sex with eachother and only eachother.”

“If you think for a minute this gets you out of fucking me you are wrong sir! I like bottoming and just because we try this out doesn’t mean that you can just stop everything else we do!”

“No! No no no I will still fuck you with the strap on. I just want to try this way too. And limit it to just between us.”

I took his hands in mine and pulled him closer to me for a kiss. It took a lot of courage for him to ask this. Soon enough the kiss became heated and we were all over eachother. Ripping clothes away from the other and discarding them like rubbish to the side of the bed. Flipping us over I took the upper hand. Placing kisses over Wills well toned body. 

The hormones he had been on really shaped him nicely. Counting himself lucky his breasts were super small to begin with so when his pecs began to form the need for top surgery was unneeded as long as he kept his muscle mass up. Will could go shirtless at the beach and pass easily. Both of us were happy about that because Wills nipples were super sensitive and he didn’t want to lose the sensation that came with them. Will looked like a man when he was naked, the only difference was he had a vagina instead of a penis. I wanted to show him that I loved every part of his body, because it was his body. My Wills body. That’s all that mattered. 

Biting down his stomach I felt the line of his pubic hair tickle my chin. I felt him tense under me. Will was nervous.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, it’s just. I’m scared.”

Kissing his stomach again I crawled back up to his face. Kissing him deeply I lowered my hand to touch him while looking into his eyes. It didn’t feel strange or wrong. It felt good because it was Will, and I loved touching any part of Will. Moans and coos escaped his mouth as I rubbed across slit. Piper gave me a few pointers about it a long time ago Incase this ever came up so I had an idea of what I was doing. My fingers became coated in slick, Will heard the wet sound and blushed pink. I dabbed little kisses on his cheekbones to ease his embarrassment.

“Shhhh Will I like it.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I like feeling how turned on you are. Like when you feel how hard I am.”

A breathless shutter rolled over his body at my whispers. My fingers explored him and then found an opening, an opening we have never used. 

“Go ahead, I want you to.”

I nodded into the crook of his neck feeling the curls of his hair tickle my forehead. Two of my fingers slid inside him. Wills breathing picked up dramatically. Holding onto me tighter he rocked his hips onto my fingers to show me he was still ok. That he wanted this. The tight wet heat was making my erection heavy and feeling neglected. Will must have read my mind because he grabbed at my shoulder and set me between his legs. 

“I’m ready, I want you in me.”

Saying he was ready and looking at the way he was shaking was sending me mixed signals. So instead I just kissed him again, seems like that always calmed him down. It was weird how the more heated the kiss the more naturally our bodies synced with eachother. The tip of my cock found his opening without being guided, the wetness dripping over the head sent lightning down my spine. Way better than cold lube. Will was warm and inviting. I went super slow as I pushed in, hell even his ass wasn’t this good. This was heaven. A small popping feeling happened and almost pulled it at the surprise sensation but he pulled me deeper into him. 

I had never seen Will this vulnerable during sex. Usually he had this boastful playfulness. This time he was shy and intense, holding me to him with his heels. I didn’t move. Will moved for both of us.Rocking himself from underneath me. I tried to look down but he grabbed my chin.

“Look at me Ok? Just me.”

“Ok, Ok.”

The emotion was heavy in the air, sounds that Will never made emoted out of him with abandon. Usually I was the one who was noisy in bed but he just fell apart. I loved it. Tight muscle clutched around me making it very hard to hold on. Forehead to forehead, breathing into each others mouths and swallowing yelps and howls of pleasure. Sweaty and slick we glided together bringing our usually intimacy to heights we had yet to achieve until right now. It amazing how you don’t realize you are missing something until you have it. I loved our sex Life and wouldn’t have changed a thing about it, yet here I am finding out that we can go so much farther. 

I felt Wills legs stiffen and jerk, clamping down hard on me he screamed high pitched into my neck grasping me for dear life. The moment set me off inside of him. Collapsing on top of him still inside I tried to catch my breath. I didn’t realize til that moment that both Will and I had tears in our eyes. 

“That, That was nuts.”

“Yeah, didn’t hurt as much as I thought.”

“I hurt you?”

Pulling out I saw some blood mixing with other clear fluids.

“Oh gods Will. We need to get you to the infirmary!”

“Calm down deathboy.” He was laughing.

“Will you are bleeding!”

“Nico, that’s normal the first time. I’ll explain later. Now get off me.”

I flipped onto my back next to him. We laid there in silence for a minute or two. 

“You lied to me.”

“What? I never lied to you. What would I have lied about?”

“You never came before, when we have sex. That was he first time you ever came.”

A guilty look crossed his face. I knew it!

“Well, it’s complicated. I loved every time we have had sex and felt very satisfied afterwards but yes that was the first time I’ve climaxed with you doing something to me.”

“Why didn’t you say anything!”

“Because, I wasn’t ready to do this yet. I knew I would once I worked up the courage to let you do this. Don’t ruin this deathboy. This was amazing. “

“I won’t ruin it, but I don’t want you faking anymore. “

“I won’t, I won’t need to. Not now that I trust you enough to touch me there.”

“That Really was amazing.”

“Better than Percy and Jason?”

“No contest babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own adventure! What’s next? Percy and annabeths first time or Jason and Percy get carried away?


	5. Jercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy have a little non con role play as Jason “takes” Percy’s anal virginity.

Percy’s POV

I was trying to clean my cabin while Anna and Piper were away. They had been sent off with Hazel on a girls quest with Hestia, thus putting a pause me and Annabeth having our first time. Things always seemed to get so messy in here I don’t understand it. Jason was going to come by for arena night practice soon and he always had a comment on the mess. Stupid Romans and their cleanliness and rules. 

Without knocking the some of Júpiter strolled in the door and flopped unceremoniously on my bed. 

“It’s been way to long. The girls need to come back.”

“Dude I know believe me. Usually Anna helps me clean.”

“You seem to be doing a good job yourself.”

“What? No slob comments? No Percy’s house is dirtier than a lobster shell?”

“Wow did I say that? I’m getting rusty. No, no comments today.”

“Special occasion?”

“Well....”

Jason got up on his knees and grabbed me around the middle bringing me down on the bed with him. 

“Maybe I’m in a mood... maybe I want to fool around and my girlfriend is with your girlfriend and you are here with me.”

“We can’t, the girls didn’t give the go ahead.”

I could feel his clothed erection digging into my backside. Hot breath down my neck made me shutter. I wanted to, I really wanted to. Yet knowing that I didn’t have the green light really got to me. It’s why I went to Will crying about Nico. Why I spent the rest of the night locked in my bathroom while Anna tried to talk me down for not telling her before hand that we fingercuffed Nico. Of course the saint she is she explained that me getting a blowjob while she was getting fucked into oblivion onscreen was more than fair. I had so many sexual experiences in the last few weeks yet none of them with my girlfriend! 

“Do you really think her and Piper are being good? After that performance? Percy I looked in my toy box and Piper took the strap on with her on the quest. Your girl is getting hollowed our every night on that quest and we both know it.”

“Well now I do!!”

“I caught her fingering Anna in the strawberry fields before they left. Are you telling me you didn’t know about it?”

“I did, I gave her a green light. Mainly because I’m hoping if she get sexually comfortable she will learn to be that way with me. Whatever makes her happy.”

“And what about you being happy? Do you really think it doesn’t work both ways? Anna knows even if she didn’t say anything that you and I were going to get up to stuff while they were gone. She even winked at me and told me to take care of you. Let me take care of you.”

As he said the word “you” he stroked over the front of my pants and bit my earlobe. 

“I-I can’t, not until I’m with Anna.”

“Ok let’s make a compromise. You won’t put your dick in anything or anyone.... that doesn’t mean I can’t put things in you.”

I groaned at the insinuation. 

“Though I won’t lie Perce I’m really into this whole no i shouldn’t, please stop thing.”

“Really? That turns you on?”

“Yeah, I like a little bit of No with a little bit of Yes.”

Undoing my button fly he reached underwear and grabbed my length. I tried to pull his hand away. Letting go of me he just wrestled my hands behind my back and held tightly with one hand while reaching back for me. The large hand stroked my foreskin up and down enveloping my head and back down again. I whined at the pleasure, from both the stimulation and the idea of jason overpowering me. It wasn’t really a surprise to me that him in control would turn me on, I’m dating Anna after all and she is a Top. Jason’s teeth bit into the flesh where my neck and my shoulder met causing me to yelp out and buck into his callused hand. 

“Look at you writhing on me. You want to get fucked so badly. You have wanted it ever since I wrecked Nico. You want me to split that pretty ass open don’t you?”

“N-no please, stop.”

“You don’t want me to stop, you want me to take you and fuck you over this bed until you are cumming dry.”

Oh fuck that was so hot. A large glob of precum spurt out of my head showing Jason how much my pleas of no are really a yes.

“If you really want me to stop just say Red ok?” He whispered. This was the safeword thing Piper told me about with Jason. If I need him or want him to stop anything he’s doing all I have to say is that word and he will stop. It was a relief knowing I could do that.

“Ok” I whispered back. I’m guessing complying with the hushed voice kept the fantasy going. 

Whirling me around he threw me on my back. Crawling up my body he tore his shirt off and tossed it in the corner. Unzipping his shorts he pulled his enormous dick out and shoved it in my face. 

“Suck it, let’s see if you do better than your girlfriend. She had a super sweet mouth. Prove to me you are better than her.”

I opened my mouth to answer but I was met with a cock in my mouth. Jason’s knees were holding my arms down. I sheathed my teeth and let my mouth go slack as he shoved himself in and out of my mouth. I wasn’t giving a blow job. My head was getting fucked. Tears formed in my eyes at the intrusion. If a bystander was looking at us they would think he was forcing me, but I loved every thrust. I loved the feeling of being used by him like an object. Just a hole to jerk off into. It made me feel something, it made me feel... wanted. Something I had been missing with Anna. 

Pulling out suddenly he got off of me and flipped me over, pulling my legs to the side so that I want bent over the bed and he was standing, he held my wrists together while pulling my pants and boxers down to my thighs. Pulling and packet out of his mouth he tore it open. Cold liquid pours over my backside and down my crack. 

“Time to stretch that virgin hole of yours. You won’t even be able to walk when I’m done with you.”

“Please, stop, we can’t.”

“Oh I think we can, just relax I promise you are going to cum so hard.”

“Jason no, please.”

“Just relax.”

I felt his finger breach me. Yes it was painful but in the best way possible. More uncomfortable than painful with the burn of the stretch. I could feel him biting and licking my back as he added two and three more fingers. I found myself rutting into the mattress for some friction as he abused my prostate. The burn was all but forgotten as he fit four fingers in my ass. Now he wasn’t gentle, he was practically fisting me at the quickness of his fingers. 

“Oh does the little slut want my cock?”

“Ugh na-nu no, to big, won’t fit!”

“Oh I’ll make it fit.”

I moaned at the words. I felt Jason’s head circle my rim, he had lubed himself up. Jason didn’t push in slow but it wasn’t that bad. Using four fingers was a good idea. Jason’s cock was really big and I could feel every inch crawl up my canal. The way he had me bent over made a perfect angle to hit my sweet spot. 

“So fucking tight, so warm. Oh I’m going to destroy this pretty little hole.”

I groaned, feeling him buck into me like a three dollar whore. Using my body for his own pleasure. I spread my legs as wide as I could with my pants still on my thighs. 

“Tell me you like it slut.”

“Ah-ah I lik-ke it. I like it so much.”

“How bad did you want me in you?”

“So bad, for so long.”

“I’m glad you like my cock, because when the girls get back I’m going to take turns fucking you and your girlfriend in front of the other. You will be tied down while I make Annabeth watch as I Fuck you into the mattress. She will see how fucking submissive you are, how much you love my cock in your ass. “

“Oh gods!”

“Then I’ll have her ride me while you watch. Make her look you in the eyes the whole time while I make her cum over and over. I’ll have her bend over in front of you and want my cum flow out of her hole. I’ll make you lick my seed out of her.”

Oh shit if he keeps talking like this I’m going to cum!

“Then I’ll make her eat my cum out of your ass.”

“Fuck I’m cumming!”

I couldn’t hold it anymore, dirty talk was my downfall. The idea of watching cum drip out of Anna was so fucking hot. I felt the spread of hot seed under me covering the sheets and my T-shirt. Jason kept pounding into my over sensitive hole for another five minutes before he came. I was begging him to stop, to pull out, it was to much. Sure I could have called red but I didn’t want to. I wanted to be used. Hot cum filled My bowels. The feeling of it spurt inside me made my eyes roll. I had just let someone cum inside me, the mere idea of it was going to get me off for weeks. Though if tonight was anything to stand by I might be getting filled every night until the girls are back. I want to be filled every night until the girls are back.

I felt lips on the back of my neck as Jason nuzzled it. 

“That was so hot percy, I cant wait to do it again.”

“That May have been the best orgasm of my life. I feel like we need to do that more often.” I huffed.

“How about I just stay here until the girls are back?”

“You would really stay with me?”

“Of course I would. Now let’s clean you up, I’ll bring you dinner and give you some love before we go to bed.”

I moaned at the thought, I loved how sweet he was being. Sure we were still panting and bent over the bed his dick still deep in my ass. Sure we didn’t kiss, but there is time for that after dinner.


	6. P&A’s first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth have their first time... but Percy can’t seem to shake his weeks alone with Jason from his head.

It had been a great two weeks. I woke up feeling amazing though slightly sore every morning. Jason breathing steadily next to me. The girls would be back today. My feelings for Annabeth hadn’t changed, if anything my feelings had just expanded. Jason and I’s relationship has grown into something more. Sure it started out as sexy but it started feeling weird when my bed was empty, only to feel the rush of relief when he came in the door late from arena class. I loved Annabeth, but I think I love Jason too. 

Knock knock knock!

“Boys!!! Are you in there!?”

The girls were here. 

“Come in!”

Both looked radiant, looks like their two weeks together did them a world of good. Their skin was better and they looked like they had a glow about them. They walked over to us hand in hand. 

“Looks like you two have been busy.”

“Well Annabeth someone had to take care of your man while you were away.”

“Well I’m glad it was you, I wouldn’t trust anyone else.”

“Well he’s all yours. At least for a few hours, I think Piper and I here need to get reacquainted in the Zeus cabin.”

“Yes Sparky I think we do.”

Piper grabbed Jason’s hand and pulled him out of the door, still in his underwear mind you. Annabeth sat on the bed facing me with her legs crossed. 

“So, you and Jason?”

“Yeah well.. it’s complicated.”

“How complicated?”

“Like I feel he same way about him as I do you.”

“I’m glad.”

“You are?”

“Well, I’m sure you have noticed Piper and I. I think what we have may be similar to you and Jason.”

“Has she helped you? Make you less nervous about ... you know.”

“Having sex with you?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m ready. She prepared me well. I want to.”

“You don’t have to. We can wait til you’re ready.”

“Percy I am ready.”

Pulling her shirt off over her head and let down her blonde hair. Blue eyes and blonde hair... just like Jason. Pulling her shorts off she left her underwear on as she straddled my lap. I had never felt her before, not like this. Skin warm under my fingers, her supple flesh finally free for me to explore. Anna finally had his confidence that she was missing. So sure of herself in everything except her own sexuality. Piper has worked wonders. 

Teeth grazed my neck while a hot mouth claimed my neck. I dug my fingers into her hips guiding her on top of me. With one hand anchored in my hair she reached between my legs and pulled my length from its confines. I reached for her in turn only to find she was soaking. 

“Did Piper prep you or did the thought of this get you this wet?”

“Both, Piper and I had some morning fun before we got back. Don’t worry just some hand stuff. I wanted to be tight for you.”

My erection became harder if that was possible. I couldn’t wait to see Piper play with my girlfriend in person. Or Jason for that matter. His words rang in my head of him cuckholding Annabeth. After this we could actually explore those routes, but for now I wanted to explore her. I pushed both my arms around her to undo the barrier across her chest. Discarding it I finally got to see her perfect breasts, touch them, pull at them with my teeth. From the video of her and Piper that I watched atleast once a day since she’s been gone, I knew Annabeth liked it rough. Hell even Jason and I played a game where we mimicked everything they did together, such a hot night. 

Anna was very responsive to my touch. The way she moved and breathed as touched me, like she was made for it. Without warning as I bit down on her nipple she slipped me inside her. The velvety softness made my eyes roll back in my head. So wet, and tight, so warm. Did I feel like this inside? Is that way Jason couldn’t get enough of me. If it was I totally understood why. This was addicting. Biting my lower lip she moaned into my mouth as she rode me like a pro. 

“T-this is easier t-than with a s-strap on.”

“Well it’s ugh it’s because I’m actually attached.”

“You are warm though. I like t-that. “

“Am I better than p-Piper?”

“Different, just different. “

Fuck I was getting close. She was riding me harder and harder, panties just pulled to the side digging into her hip. The soft globes brushing against my bare chest were not helping my stamina. 

“Fuck me percy, I want it hard.”

At her words I flipped us over and ripped the panties off completely. I threw her knees over my shoulders just as Jason had took me last night. I had never seen her look so vunerable. I was thrusting into her so harshly I’m sure her tailbone would be bruised. I couldn’t get enough of this. I wanted this several times a day. I wanted to wake up to this, yet in the back of my mind I wanted to end the night with Jason. I was lucky though, I could have both. Annabeth was giving me the gift of having both, because she needed both too. 

I couldn’t count the times she convulsed around me. Scratching at me as she rolled into her bliss over and over, I couldn’t hold it anymore. Pulling out quickly I shot out ropes of White across her torso. Drips of thick arousal painted her as beautiful as a polluck painting. I bent down and licked her stomach, tasting myself in front of her. 

“Oh that’s hot. Did Jason make you do that?”

“Every time.”

“Why didn’t you cum inside me, I was hoping you would.”

“Why?”

“To see what it was like.”

“I didn’t have a condom.”

“I’m protected.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Figured id surprise you. So what did you think? Was I ok?”

“More than ok, you were perfect. What about me? Did I do ok?”

“You made me cum more than Piper.”

“Yessss!!!”

A shower was in order, maybe another round while in there too. I’m sure with the water rushing over us I could last even longer. Recover faster. Maybe even put my ability to hold my breath for long periods of time to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own adventure folks! Who’s will hook up next?


	7. Jason VS Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Annabeth have their first time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM warning with extreme dirty talk and violent sex.

Annabeth s POV 

I was tired. Between Piper and Percy it seemed like I never got any sleep. The quest with Piper was amazing, just both of us in our little world. I never knew what joys being with women could lead too. My nervousness about sleeping with Percy all but forgotten on our quest. We would fight monsters and look for clues in the daylight and by nightfall I had her pinned against a wall grasping for purchase as my mouth explored the depths of her body. Weeks of waking up to her mouth between my legs and her fingers inside me. When we had a little more time we would break out the glory that was her strap on. Piper took me in every way possible during those weeks, building my confidence for when I got back to Percy. 

When I finally slept with Percy my nerves were completely gone and the idea that I would be scared of this was laughable. Sex with Percy was as natural as him breathing underwater. I shouldn’t have been so scared of it, it only brought us closer. That and sharing our friends with eachother has given us a whole new level of intimacy that I had never dreamed of. Why shouldn’t we show them that we love them physically? Why shouldn’t we all have that bond and closeness with the others. Just a few mornings ago I was going down on Piper in the shower and Percy joined us, watching him take her was a thing of beauty. Two of my most cherished sharing intimacy with the other. It seemed so normal, so right. 

Percy had to go down to his fathers realm for a few days while I stayed behind to clean his cabin and take care of the fish in the tank next to the water fountain. I was bored and even the books I brought from my cabin were not holding my attention. I guess since my sexual awakening I was used to having an orgasm when boredom struck so.... guess it would hurt to have a little alone time. Taking my shirt and shorts off I made my way to center in Percy’s king size bed. Piper had fully taught me how to pleasure myself while alone, even making me do it in front of her until I came twice. Fingers danced down my body as I got my body into the proper mood. Digits escaping beneath my underwear to stroke through velvety soft folds creating wetness in their wake. 

“You know you should probably shut the window if you are going to do that.”  
The deep bass of a male voice shot me to attention and I covered my body with the comforter. Fucking Jason! 

“Then maybe you should come in and shut it for me sparky.”

“Maybe I will.”

Footsteps around the cabin shifted to the doorway as the son of Jupiter made his way inside. Without even saying anything he began to disrobe. I had yet to have actual sex with Jason but it seemed like that’s what was in store for tonight. Shutting the window as he became fully nude, my body began to overheat looking at him. Jason was much more endowed than Percy, I remember from having him in my mouth that first night in the barn and seeing it full on I was very much correct. Jason put Pipers strap on to shame. Palming his cock in one hand he brought it to life before my eyes. 

“Where’s Piper?”

“She’s having her own fun with Will and Nico. Showing them a few tricks to add to their sex life now that Will is open to having vaginal sex” he said while kneeing his way in front of me. 

“But Nico is gay, he isn’t attracted to women. At all” I said shakily not knowing what I was in for.

“Sex, gender, sexuality is all very fluid Annabeth. Yes Nico is gay but he loves Will and wants to please him. It just so happens that Will also has female equipment, for now” replying as he settled between my legs. 

“For now?”

“Well lets just say that once Will is 18 he’s going to see if Mr. D is willing to bless him with a new body. That’s why he’s always working extra infirmary shifts and sucking up to the big house. When the time comes then lessons with me will be in order. Now are you going to be a good girl and let me take you for a spin? Or am I going to have to persuade you?”

Gods he was hot, defiantly his fathers son. 

“How do you want me?”

Kissing me fiercely he rolled us so that I was on top of him.

“T-turn around, ass up, all fours, in my face, now!”

Obeying his deep growl I turned around so that my backside was a few inches from his face and I could feel his throbbing erection bounce against my breasts. Strong hands massaged the globes of my ass as he peeled my panties down to my mid thigh. This was a very awkward position, lewd in every way as I felt utterly exposed. Also somewhat humiliating which was I hate to admit all to hot. A tongue found its way down the crack of my ass just to center it’s ministrations on the wrinkled muscle. I could feel the ball of his tongue ring as he ate at me. Whimpers escaped my mouth as he added fingers to the other entrance and a well placed thumb over my clit. Hitting all three pleasure centers at once had me clinging to the sheets below me. 

“Look at how well you shake for me, such a good girl. Will you be a good girl and cum for me, I promise it won’t be the only time tonight.”

“Y-yes I’ll be a -a good g-girl.”

“Good, hold on.”

Deep thrusts of his fingers and the rapid sensation of his tongue had me screaming. Jason’s fingers were much bigger than Pipers and Percy’s, Reaching far back and crooking inside at an angle I’ve never felt. The rush of my orgasm flooded me and before I could warn him I came, to my surprise I heard a wet splashing sound near his chest. 

“Oh we got a squirter! Oh that’s a good girl alright!”

Looking back I saw that his face and chest were wet and dripping. Embarrassment overcame me as I realized what had happened. Burying my face in my hands I hid from him. How could I face him after that!

“No! No hiding my dear and we are not done. Turn around.”

I did as ordered. Jason voice had this command over me that I’ve never felt with anyone else, it resonated deep inside me on a primal level. 

Kissing me hard I tasted my own wetness that was on his face. The taste sent a jolt of arousal down my spine as he sat me on his perfect cock and lowered me. The full feeling of him entering me made me start panting, it felt like to much yet I so so wanted it. 

“Wow you are still very fucking tight, be a good slut and bounce on me.”

The dirty words shocked me yet I found myself wanted to obey him, to submit to him. Slapping my ass harshly if I didn’t bounce fast enough I felt his hands creep around my neck and slightly pressing down restricting my air flow. Soon enough we were at such a rapid pace sweat was pouring off us both and it was getting harder to keep up. Frustrated at the lack of friction he grabbed my hips and threw me off of him. Roughly he pinned me to the bed on my stomach. Grabbing something off of Percy’s side table I felt cold sticky liquid on my ass. A thumb was circling my rim as I tried to push my head to the side for air. 

“I think I want this hole now.”

“N-no I’ve never, jason I can’t.”

“Yes you can, and you will. You will take it just as Percy did for weeks. He told you about it yes?”

“Yes.”

“And he told you how this works?”

Percy did tell me, Jason likes things rough and if I needed him to stop all I had to do was call the safeword. I was apprehensive about anal sex but Jason’s fingers felt amazing and he was making sure I was prepped properly. It’s only fair I guess, to give him something I haven’t given the others. Piper took my virginity, Percy took my male virginity, now Jason would claim my ass as his. More lube was poured and Jason had worked three fingers inside me stretching and scissoring. It wasn’t slow, Jason pushed his dick into me with force. It burned and it stung and it wasn’t very pleasant at all. Holding my head down by my hair he thrust into me in a brutal pace while reaching around and playing with my clit at the same time. 

Part of me wanted this to stop but another part of me wanted him to go harder. The pain was doing something to me, punishing me. Something deep inside me felt I needed punishment and this filled that need. Out of nowhere I came from the intrusive sensation. Leaking wetness down my thighs I realized that the orgasm wasn’t stopping. Wave after wave of pleasure filled me as my first multiple orgasm soaked the sheets below me. 

“Oh yes I feel that, such a good slut, taking me so good. Taking me better than your little boyfriend did. This ass is mine and only mine. Don’t you dare let anyone but me fuck you this way.”

“Yes, yes oh gods yes Jason. I promise it’s yours only yours!”

“I’m going to take this ass in front of Percy you know, I can’t wait till he comes back so I can show him how good you take my dick. I’m going to turn both of you out all night long. I told him this the first night I fucked his pretty little ass, and now I’m telling you.”

“Oooohhhh ahhhhhh yesssss.”

“That’s right bitch take it.”

At the word bitch I convulsed again. I never once thought I would be into such rough language and sex but this was... a revelation. Taking my hips in his hands he drove fast and hard into my ass making me shout with every thrust. I turned to watch him Fuck me to only be met with a harsh slap across my face. At the slap I pulled away from him and I pushed him back. In a sitting position and completely taken aback by my actions I climbed back on his dick and stuffed it in my ass once more. 

“Hit me again!”

Slap!

I kissed him with my bruised mouth and bit into his lower lip making him bleed. The metallic taste filled our mouths and it only made it better. Trickles of blood ran down his chin and I licked at it as the punishment to my ass continued, only the pain was gone. Now it was just so so good. 

“Hit me back!”

Slap!

“Again!”

Smack!

Back and forth we hit and slapped eachother until I felt warm oozing liquid filling me up. I came as I felt him pulse inside me. The mere idea of his white ropes painting me inside and claiming that hole as his made me come undone. 

Unslotting himself from me we laid there panting at the adrenaline starting to waver. 

“T-that was amazing Annabeth. Wow! I’ve never... ive never came that hard in my life.”

“Not even with Piper?”

“No, I’ve never been that deep in the scene before. I’ve never slapped anyone.”

“Just me?”

“Just you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it just seemed right. A look on your eye or something. Then when you slapped me, I thought I was going to cum right then and there. Then the blood, ohhh the blood. You are a freak girl.”

“Yeah I never thought of myself as kinky. That ended tonight I guess. “

“Well, you ma’am are going to have to lock yourself up cause I’m going to be claiming that ass a minimum of twice a week.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Gods I can’t wait to tell Piper and Percy.”

“Same, that’s a story worth telling.”


	8. Scratching the itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to see Mr.D about his transition. While waiting he gives Percy the green light to rock Nicos world.

Wills POV.

In a few minutes I will be talking to Mr.D about my permanent transition. I'm sweating bullets and all I can think about is the fight Nico and I had before I came up here. I know he loves me and that I don't have to change for him, but this isn't about him. It's about me. I was waiting outside of his office when Percy came and sat next to me.

"Bro, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm going to talk to Mr. D If its possible to get a permanent body change."

"Nico loves you Will..."

"I know." I cut him off.

"I've wanted this far before Nico, and I'm lucky enough to be with someone so great that if Mr.D says no I won't have to worry. I want this for me. I want the body I was meant to have and I am in a position that most trans people only dream of, having a god that can grant me that."

"Well as long as you are doing it for the right reasons go for it."

"Thanks, don't get me wrong I know Nico loves me but... ever since Jason and you had that fling in the bathroom he's been... well he's been getting a look on his eyes."

"A look?"

"A look that says he wants a real dick, a dick in the flesh to have fun with. It's true it's different than just a strap on, sometimes toys are not enough. Knowing Nico he could live without it but I know he doesn't want to."

"I thought you guys opened up a bit though? So when he gets that itch he can go quickly scratch it and come back to you."

"True, it's nice to know I can be with girls again when I want to. Plus Piper... whew."

"Bro I know right! She's like on this whole different level of sexy."

"Yeah she showed me things that blew my mind."

"Well good luck with Mr. D. Hopefully he will give you his blessing and you can cure Nicos itch tonight."

"I talked to another camper that received the blessing. The transition isn't fast. It takes a few days. Apparently he keeps you for a while to mentally prepare you and then gives you lessons on how to work and take care of your new body. So if he says yes I'll be gone for a few days."

"Oh, Well then I guess I'll see you in a few days because you are so going to get it. I'm sure he will say yes he really likes you. Even says your name correctly."

"Yeah he does. So if that's the case then... why don't you go visit Nico and help him with his ugh ... itch."

"Are you asking me to bang your boyfriend while you change your equipment?"

"Yeah well... it's not like you haven't before."

"I didn't fuck him. It was just a blowjob."

"Yeah well, go ahead. Seriously. If Mr. D says no it would be nice if I go back to his cabin with him only wanting me. Nico just needs a good time every now and then just like I do. I've felt so much more myself after being able to fool around with Piper, and Katie, and Michelle, and ..."

"Dude have you just been plowing threw the camp since you guys opened up?"

"Kind Of." I laughed.

"Well good for you."

"Yeah well I can't wait to do it again With a penis."

"So where is Nico now?"

"At his cabin Incase I come back with a no. You should go see him. I'll give you a few hours Incase I get a no. I'll need some time to myself anyway. Go for it dude. Wreck him."

" I'll see you now" came a booming voice from the door. Dionysius.

"Coming sir" I gave percy a wink and a wave and headed in for the most important meeting of my young life.

Nicos POV

Waiting here is stupid. Will should have let me come with him. Fuck it I'm going to sit with him! Heading for my front door I found Percy walking up my steps.

"Percy I was just leaving, I'm going to wait with Will."

"Will sent me actually."

"Really why?"

"Because he said you have been... well needing a little fun."

I grabbed his collar and pulled him inside my cabin. Shoving him against the wall I locked the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Will said that you have been craving some real dick, so I'm here to deliver on behalf of your boyfriend."

"Will really sent you over here to sleep with me?"

"Yes. Said he wants you in a good mood when he returns."

"Thank you but I should really wait with him."

"Will said that if Dionysus says no he needs a few hours to himself, if he says yes it will be a few days before he comes back. So in the mean time I'm here to scratch that itch."

My mouth began to water. Damn Will was the best boyfriend ever. This alone is going to cost me so much money in birthday gifts... fuck it I have the money.

Standing on my toes I leaned up and kissed Percy. Damn it felt amazing. Lips slightly chapped and salty, stubble rubbing harshly against my chin. Working our way around the room we groped and kissed, shed our clothes as if they were on fire. By the time we made it to my bed we were naked, and damn did percy look good naked.

The only body better was Jason's, and that was only a muscle or two. Those green eyes that enraptured me for years were now roaming my flesh in a hungry way that I dreampt of for so long. Finally I was getting a free shot at my ultimate fantasy in full form. Not just a rushed weird blowjob, but full on percy destroying me in the best way possible. I dropped to my knees with my hands never leaving the sculpture that was his body.

My thumbs circled the V of his hips while I found myself face to face with Percy's glorious throbbing uncut cock. A bead of wetness dewing out of the tip waiting to be licked off. Grabbing the back of my hair he lead me to his balls first. Taking each into my mouth I gave each one special attention with a swirl and prod, sucking each in and out of my mouth. Percy was shaved clean as most swimmers are and the smoothness of him sent jolts of arousal straight to my groin. The harsh breath that came from above told me how much he loved it. My mouth playing him like an instrument. Taking his length in my mouth I tasted the sweetness on the tip. Gods he tasted great. Sheathing my teeth took him to the hilt, til my nose hit his pubic bone. I need the practice anyway if Will was getting his new body. Part of me wanted to go to Mr.D and tell him to model Wills Dick after Percy's. I sent up a silent selfish prayer of exactly that.

Pulling me off him he ordered me on the bed on all fours. Scrambling to obey I gripped the sheets tightly for what was about to happen. Spreading the globes of my ass I felt his wet tongue graze over my rim, my knees shook at the incredible sensation. Eating me with vigor I felt his tongue slide inside of me. Percy Jackson's tongue was in my ass! Gods it's going to take everything I have not to cum at every turn of this. A finger joined his tongue while his over hand reached around to grip my heavily neglected dick.

"P-percy, more fingers. I need you to stretch me quick."

"Lube."

I scattered to the side table to throw him my bottle of "gun oil."

Greasing up his fingers he began to make quick work of stretching out the wrinkled muscle. I was riding his fingers as I rocked back to meet him. Begging for another finger after only a few thrusts. I wanted this! After a few minutes I pulled off of him and splayed myself before him.

"I'm ready, take me gods percy take me!"

"Fuck yes."

Throwing my knees on his shoulders he lined up with my hole after lubing his substantial girth. The feeling of his thick head pushing inside me was pure bliss. There was just something about getting to fuck your first crush that gives you this thrill of validation. Pushing in and leaning down our lips touched ( thanks to my flexibility) and I heard him moan my name. That moan is going to fill my spank bank forever. The feel of every inch of him just felt like pure resolution. Like a final testament that it wasn't so crazy to have a crush on this guy, that my sexuality was dead on and worthy.

Thrusting in and out of me harshly I screwed my eyes shut at the intensity, I loved rough sex. Percy wasn't kinky like Will could be but he was strong and firm in his actions. Wiping the leaking precum from my head he shoved it into his mouth to taste me. The action made my eyes roll back as the abuse to my prostate left me unable to think. All I could do was feel and scream. Tears fell from my eyes as I clenched around him and shot off my orgasm. A glob of white hit his chin. Without thinking I leaned up and licked it off him with exquisite slowness, suddenly he cried out and warm fluid filled me up. Oh gods that sensation was amazing. I love Will but that is something that he can't give me unless he fully transitions with Mr.D. Could I Live without it? Of course, but it's still amazing and I couldn't wait til Will could. In fact I plan on having him fill me up over and over again for days after he comes back. Tasting him and feeling him, feeling this.

"Gods percy, That was fucking amazing."

"Yeah, I've never topped before" he breathed as he slipped his dick out of me, whimpering at the loss of my heat.

"Really never?"

"Not anally."

Laying next to me he trailed his fingers along my stomach making patterns in the sticky fluid.

" Hey if your are going to make me more messy you better clean me."

"That means I have to get up, I don't want to move."

"Then lick it off."

Green eyes grew wide at my suggestion as he bathed my torso with his tongue making sure that I was sufficiently clean. My thigh felt an ever growing hardness jutting into it. Already?

"Round two?"

"Round two!"


	9. 4some finally!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four heroes finally fall in bed all together.

Pipers POV

Studying in Jason's cabin was getting really boring. I am crazy about my girlfriend but she can be a real tight ass about our grades. We have been pouring over these books for the last four and a half hours and I was getting antsy. Annabeth promised me that after we were done we could fool around, yet when we were going to be done was not any time soon it seemed.

Annabeth looked beautiful while she studied. When her gears were turning was when she shined brightest. Chewing on the end of a pencil while she stared at a book as if was a gift from the gods, she was a gift from the gods. Working open her sexual prowess these last months has been the best time I've ever had. No lover could compare to Annabeth, not even Jason. She was my masterpiece, molded and contoured into the perfect inamorata. The way she brought out the best in her lovers was unrivaled, Jason, Percy, and I have flourished in our sex lives ever since I cracked open that walnut.

Jason was relaxed and even more nurturing ever since he took Annabeth and Percy as lovers. I have been more adventurous and my libido has tripled since I took them as well. Not to mention the nice side action from the gay boys down the hall. I couldn't wait til Will came home with his new body so that I could teach him things over again. It had been a blast giving him and Nico lessons. Nico was surprisingly open to the idea. Maybe it was the pheromones I gave off, Maybe I was right in the fact that sexuality isn't always definitive. Either way I've brought their sex life to a whole new level. I couldn't wait to do it all over again.

I could see Annabeth squeeze her thighs together tightly. I must be giving off the pheromones now, just thinking about Sex around people always riled them up. I was in tune to her body and her to mine. Tonight was going to be great and she didn't even know it. Talking with Jason earlier I knew that he would be bringing our boyfriend back to his cabin for some fun... finally I can bring all the people I love into the same bed! We are ready I just know we are. Closing the book with a snap she threw it to the side of the bed and went boneless on the covers. Study time was over!

"Something wrong Annie?"

"No, I'm just tired of studying. Damn I never thought I would ever say that."

"Well if you are done studying then maybe you could... make good on what you promised me?"

"Oh and what pray Tell was that my love?"

"Oh you know... that thing you promised me? That thing with you naked and me riding your face?"

"Ohhhh that thing!" Giggling she sat up and leaned in for a kiss. Kissing Annabeth was a miracle. Lips sweet and soft with just he right amount of pressure to feel some desperation behind it. I could already feel myself melt between my legs at her touch. Hands wandered up my shirt where they were met with no bra. Annabeth loves boobs, especially mine. With her new found confidence in bed she pinned me on the bed straddling my hips and working my shirt off to expose my chest to her fully. Face working it's way between my heavy breasts and tongue dancing along my brown rosebuds. Sucking a nipple into her mouth my wetness grew to where my shorts may not contain it.

I worked her bra off under her shirt as she bit each of mine in turn. Running my hands down her smooth back I scratched at the unmarred flesh to incite some noise, she made the best noises. Hearing the door open we twisted our heads to be met with Jason and Percy making out feverishly all the while trying to disrobe the other, neither of them realizing the two of us were in the room.

"Hey boys! Wanna join the party?"

Both faces shot to us with wide grins and greedy eyes. A wicked smile crossed Anna's face as she realized what was going down tonight.

"Well this will be the first time we are all together at once... we should make it memorable. "

"How so?" Quirked percy.

"What I think the lady means is we need to turn the heat up on the vanilla stuff we have been dabbling with. Take it from playboy to penthouse if you will" Jason teased as he pulled percy in by his beltloops to meet him for another kiss. I was undressing at Jason's words, showing off the slick that had already painted my inner thighs. Pulling Annabeth by the hair I flipped her onto her back, taking her shirt off and discarding her shorts I left her in just a pair of blue lace panties . Climbing over her I rested the apex of my thighs over her mouth claiming what was promised to me. With zero hesitation I felt her long wet tongue swirl around my cleft causing me to hold onto her hair for balance.

The boys had taken the rest of their garments off and joined us on the other side of the bed. Jason laid down while Percy stroked Jason and his lengths together with one hand. Their eyes never leaving the scene in front of them. Percy's free hand wandered behind me to explore beneath the blue lace causing Anna to hum vigorously into my clit. I screamed at the sensation as I had my first orgasm of the night.

"Piper get off Anna I want to do something, you two play with eachother while I do this. Hands only!"

They obeyed as I unstraddled my girlfriends face and went to Jason. Annabeth took her blue lace off and sat with her legs around Percy's midriff, giving her and him access to eachother as they watched us.

"This is going to be quick Pipes. I promise it won't be the only one tonight. I just want to do something real quick for a treat."

"Yes daddy."

"Good girl."

Jason sat on his heels and brought me backwards to him. Holding my hands behind my back he sat me on his enormous Zeus like cock. With quick sharp thrusts that hit my Gspot dead on he fucked me. Both of us never leaving the sight of our lovers eyes. I stared right into Annabeths eyes as Jason took me hard. Percy was biting her earlobe in hopes to distract himself from cumming to quick. Soon I felt myself convulse once more as Jason came thick and hard inside me.

"Now don't spill any ok?, I want you ass up for Percy to eat all of that out of you."

I nearly came again just hearing what he wanted. Carefully I unsheathed myself and put my face down and ass up. My head was turned so I could see everyone. I could feel Jason's load dripping out of me and down my thigh. Drool dripped from the side of Percy's mouth as it began to water at the sight. Breathing hard he massaged the globes of my ass as he dove in. I could feel his tongue inside me lapping up every bit of Jason's seed. Once he finished he brought my face up and kissed me fully, swishing the last my myself and Jason in both our mouths. I moaned at the taste. Breaking away I gave Anna an order.

"Anna, I want you to prep Jason."

"Prep him?"

"I want you to stretch out his hole. Get it nice and loose for Percy. Because I'm thinking I want to see you eat it out of Jason. "

Percy's cock twitched and a generous amount of pre cum dribbled out down his leg at the idea.

"Percy, position yourself under Annabeth so you can get her off while she preps Jason."

"Yes ma'am" he sealed the words with another breathtaking kiss as he made to move to the end of the bed.

I placed sparky on all fours in front of me. Grabbing the lube from the side table I threw it at Anna. Percy got to work with the quickness between Anna's thighs as she hovered over his face. Fingers began to explore my boyfriend as his face contorted with pleasure.

"You are going to get fucked so hard Daddy."

"Oh I can't wait, it's my first time."

"No way, I've fucked You with the strap on a million times. "

"I've never been topped by a guy, Percy will be the first."

In the background I heard Percy moan at the idea of being Jason's first real Dick. Jason's eyes rolled as Annabeth added more fingers and found his sweet spot inside.

Kissing him I gave him the best dirty talk to cut his refractory period in half. Fingering myself and stuffing the flavor in his mouth.

"You want to feel him daddy? Want to feel that hot cock inside your hole? Want him to fuck you the way you fuck us? Want to feel my mouth around you as he fucks you into oblivion daddy?"

"Ooohhh fuck Piper. Please please!"

"Are you going to be a good boy and take it so good for Percy?"

"Yes, yes ma'am."

"Anna how many fingers you got inside of him?"

"F-fourahhhhhhhh fuck I'm coming!" Annabeth threw her head back as Percy assaulted her from underneath. Damn she was gorgeous when she came. Sweat shining off her skin in an orgasmic glisten.

Percy came out from under her and practically pushed her out of the way to get to Jason, I laughed at his enthusiasm. Percy found himself coating his heavy uncut cock in lube so that he could slide into Jason easily.

"Anna get over here I'm changing this up!"

Positioning her under Jason, I hovered over her face.

"I'm going to ride your face again and when Jason is at full mast he's going to fuck you while percy fucks him. It will be tricky but I think we have all had enough experience with eachother to be able to pull this off. Jason you will kiss me and suck on my chest, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good daddy, Percy push in he's ready."

Grabbing Jason's shoulder percy pressed the head to Jason's hole and pushed in. The blissful look that crossed Jason's face when he was receiving anal was magical. I loved that face. Jason so rarely was in a submissive position that everytime I got him in one I made sure to relish it. Percy made quick work of seating himself. Looking down I saw Jason was fully hard again.

"Ok baby slide into Anna. Anna, stop being lazy and eat me. Use a finger or two in the back as well."

I loved being the boss.

Soon enough with a few slip ups we all found a glorious rhythm. That's how it was when you had amazing lovers that loved everyone in the room. It only works if everyone loves everyone. It has to be all or nothing and my pod of poly was perfection. So much love was radiating off everyone that I burst into tears at my next orgasm. Sobbing to Jason's mouth as we kissed.

"Boys! Cum!" I yelled in a charmspoken voice.

Both boys let go at the same time. Jason's being filled by Percy and Annabeth being pumped to the brim by Jason. Bringing Annabeth our from under Jason I dragged Percy back with me so we could see the spectacle of Anna eating the cum out of Jason's ass. I swear Jason came dry as she fucked him with her tongue. Licking every drop of white fluid from his canal, all the while leaking generous amounts of Jason's seed down her legs. I will be getting off to that scene for weeks.

Once done we all landed in a big sticky sweaty mess on the king sized bed. Cum covered and spent from our first time making love to eachother.

Gods I loved these three!


	10. Willing Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes back from Mr.Ds and not quite the way Nico expected.

I hadn’t seen Will in almost three days. Since his visit to Mr.D I had had sex with Percy twice and some shower fun with Jason. It wasn’t the same, sure it was fun and I enjoyed it. It wasn’t the same. It wasn’t Will. Things with Will were different. Even since we instituted the free reign on our sex lives I still really needed Will. I loved Will. The new poly thing had brought us a lot closer, I didn’t think it would. I was very skeptical about it at first, but somehow it only built our trust with eachother and relieved all the guilt of sexually wanting other people. It’s also really made our friendships with our sex partners stronger as well. I couldn’t believe it. 

As it turned out that while we were physically promiscuous with others we stayed 100% monogamous mentally. Will was my future. He was everything to me, and him being gone just left this awful hole inside me. Like not being able to get quite warm enough, or always feeling like you forgot to put something on and you are not quite dressed. I won’t lie I was worried. I know Will wanted this but I wasn’t sure I did. I’m afraid I won’t like the change. Sure I’m gay and I love men, but to me Will is a man reguardless of what’s between his legs or on his chest. Plus we had something special with the sex that only we can have together. 

Most gay men would be grossed out by a vagina but something about how it’s the only way we have sex with eachother made it special. Plus we had only just started doing that, it wasn’t long enough. I wanted more time having hay with him. Of course I could tell him that, he wanted this his whole life I couldn’t tell him not to get the change he wanted so badly. I laid their in our bed... our bed. It was my bed until we started dating and now I can’t think of it as anything but ours. Everything of mine was his and his of mine. I smelled the pillows, trying to recapture his scent. A waft is his shampoo and cologne scented the pillow. I slowly unbuckled my jeans. 

Taking my shirt off I shimmied our of my pants and boxers. I laid there naked, touching myself while smelling the pillow. Closing my eyes and pumping my length in my hand I thought of him. The feel of his tanned freckles skin under my hands and the texture across my tongue. The warmth of his mouth around my tip. The way the sound of the buckles on his strap on would cause me to breathe faster. The stretch of his fingers and knuckles as he worked me open to fist me. Will introduced me to everything sexual. Made me feel again. Made love to me in dirty and filthy ways that made my toes curl. 

I lubed my fingers up and breached myself, trying to imagine that they were his. Finding my prostate I began to whimper his name. Tears pricked my eyes and rolled down the sides of my face the more I touched myself to his memory. Gods Di Angelo he wasn’t fucking dead get ahold of yourself!! I pulled my fingers from me unable to continue. I just played with my tip teasingly. The door swung open unexpectedly to reveal a surprises looking Will. 

“Wow baby did you miss me?”

I shot up off the bed and threw my arms around his neck. Taking his mouth into mine in a feverish kiss that made me dizzy. Picking me up he carried me over to the bed and dropped us both on it unceremoniously. 

“You did it? Can I see it?”

“Just wait a second I want to talk to you first.”

Looking up at him I started to see the changes. Jawline more square and defined, facial hair much more natural and scruffy. Like it’s been two days since he shaved. The shape of his face changed to more of a masculine look. A prominent Adam’s apple bobbed in the middle of his neck, the broadness of his chest had widened and his breasts were completely gone. Pecs had replaced them. I looked down to see if I could make out a bulge... there was none. His voice was an Octave deeper too. 

“Nico, it’s not what you think. Mr. D and I had a long talk. We both agreed on a half way point for now. He said if I wanted the full transition in a few years to come back to talk to him but for now... we just did some other stuff. I still have a vagina, but he took my top and gave me my real voice and my real body. Just without the penis.”

“Why? I thought you wanted it so badly?”

“I did, I do. But something that wasn’t there before happened and it changed my mind for now. I don’t think I’m going to go through the whole thing until I’m maybe 30 years old.”

“Why?”

“Because... because one day I want us to have kids. This way... they will be our kids. I want to have our kids one day. So until we are sure we are done having kids I don’t want to change my bottom yet. Plus it had taken me so long to except my body for what it was while still feeling male that I don’t want to undo all that work yet. With the small changes it should really help my dysphoria. I love you and your Love has really helped me feel like who I should be. I don’t want to give that up just yet.” He said while playing with my overlong hair. Hands wandering my body as he expressed his reasoning.

Feeling the new shape of his chest I sighed with relief “thank gods, I am sorry baby but I was just thinking the same thing. Not the kids part but how I myself wasn’t quite ready to give your body up yet. Not that I would ever stop you or stop loving you! I just... I just want what we have for a little while longer. It’s just so good! I do like these small changes though. They arnt super extreme and only make you look more handsome. I never thought about the kids thing, but now that you said it I like the idea of our kids being our kids. Together. I want that for us. One day we will make great dads. Until then...” I drawled our the last word as I bit along his collarbone. I needed him, now!

Stripping clothes away from his skin we were all over eachother in moments. Flipping me over roughly he shoved his tongue in my puckered rim. Gods his tongue. Fucking it in and out of my hole I felt his fingers join in, that’s what I needed, what I was missing earlier. A hand brought itself down hard on my ass cheek changing the color from alabaster white to bright pink. I loved it when he got rough. Teeth grazed my backside as he bit into my all to willing flesh. The only sounds in the air were the growl from his chest and the pleas of “harder” and “more.” 

“Nico, get it out. Put it on me!”

Knowing what he meant I scrambled for the box of toys under the bed and found my favorite strap on. I buckled it around his waist and applied the water based lube. All the while I explored his new chest with my mouth, leaving the most obscene hickeys I could manage. Licking both nipples into hardness. The jolt of his body at the action made my cock drip. That was one thing he wanted to keep, his nipple sensitivity. Now he had these beautiful new pecs and they had full feeling. Once he was buckled in completely he shoved me down with my face in the pillow and my ass in the air, ready to be taken. 

Will didn’t even give me time to adjust to the large silicone object. The ribbed flesh of the toy penetrated me deep and hard. Painfully hard, I loved it. 

“Oh fuck, oh Will!” I screamed into the pillow as he pulled my hair and smacked my ass. 

“Don’t cum! I don’t want you to cum like this. I want you to cum our way.” He said each word with a thrust to my prostate. Fuck If he wanted me to cum inside him he better be quick. I don’t know how much more abuse I can take to my prostate. I staved it off for him, he needed this. Need to feel like a man as he took me, and God’s was he my man.

I heard the buckled undo as he pulled out of me. Throwing the toy in the box he retrieved a thin purple virbrator. Lubing it up he ordered me to my back and to raise my legs for him. I did so pulling my knees up with my hands presenting myself to him. Turning the toy on full blast me slid it inside me with ease. The vibration coursing inside me made my eyes roll, but nothing like Will climbing on top of me and sliding his wetness over me. Sheathing me inside him. I grabbed his hips as he rode my cock like a mechanical bull. The warmth and tightness of him undid me. I came hard and hot on strong pulses inside him. Of course I Knew he hadn’t cum yet. Reaching down I pulled the toy out of me. 

“Get up against the wall!” I yelled almost to loudly. 

Getting up from the bed he braced his back against the wall as I got to my knees infront of him. Strong fingers weaved into my hair as went down on him. I noticed that his clit had grown a bit larger and elongated into a beautiful swollen “peen.” I sucked and licked at the folds and around the engorged pleasure center. Two fingers reached up inside him like Piper had taught me and I hooked my fingers in a downward pulling motion. Gasps of my name and out of character screams emitted from above as I played my boyfriend the way only I could. A large wave of squirt shot out of him as he came. Still clutching my hair his knees went weak at the all consuming orgasm. 

Sliding down the wall he reached the floor, climbing onto his lap I made him taste his own wetness and my cum mixed together on my face. 

“I love you so much Nico.”

“Not as much as I love you William.”

Rolling together on the floor in a lyrical stream of “I love you’s” we made a start to what would be a marathon of love making for the next day or so.


	11. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a panic attack and him and Jason make love for the first time.

Jercy

From the sound of the wind picking up outside a terrible storm was brewing all around, which was weird because I was pretty sure that Chiron had the camp climate controlled. Piper was away in the city with Annabeth and they decided to stay over at Percy’s moms house since it was so late. I was about to get my whetstone out to sharpen my blade. I couldn’t sleep with all this racket going on. All the sudden dark shadows formed like wet smoke in the corner of my cabin. 

Nico.

“Why are you still here? I just got back from Texas with Will and all hell is breaking loose outside!”

“Dude it’s just a storm what’s the big deal!?”

“A storm in a climate controlled camp, think Jason. What could be causing it.”

“Oh fuck! Percy!”

“Yeah Percy! I couldn’t wake him up, I’m going to travel you to him.”

Taking my hand I felt that ice cold, being squeezed through a tube, cold water spray feeling that came with shadow travel. We landed in Percy’s cabin and he was thrashing terribly in his bed. Crying and shouting and obviously fight off something. 

“It’s Tartarus, I cant be here.... I’m... im sorry.”

Nico vanished quickly, obviously this was triggering him. I don’t blame him. I had never experience the hell Nico, Annabeth, and Percy had. 

Jumping on top of him I took his face and started shouting for him to wake up. Trying to fight me off I had to wrestle him off the bed. Pinning him in a head lock I dragged him over to the water fountain and dunked his head in and held him under knowing he wouldn’t drown. Feeling his body calm and go slightly limp I let him go. Hands reached for the sides of the fountain and pulled his head out. With two shakes of his black hair he was dry. I was sprawled next to him knees up and hands on the floor behind me breathing hard from the intense “fight.”

Green eyes locked on my blue as he realized what was happening. The storm outside started to calm down, the wind at least. The hurricane rain was still coming down in sheets. Percy’s breathing picked up and his chest heaved. Grabbing his knees he began to rock and tears streamed down his face. Damnit he was going into a panic attack. Getting up off the floor I ran for the bathroom and looked around the medicine cabinet. 

Xanax.

Annabeth told me it was for emergencies and I think causing a hurricane and rocking back and forth constitutes an emergency. Taking the pill out of the bottle I raced back to my boyfriend and took ahold of his face. Drooling a mumbling nonsense, I by some miracle got him to open his mouth and take the pill.

“Swallow baby, I need you to swallow!”

Gulping down he cried out loudly, as if it had hurt. 

Sitting on the floor with him I wrapped my arms around him and rocked with him. 

“Percy we are going to breathe ok? I want you to breathe in for 5 hold for 6 breathe out for 7. Ok breathe in 1,2,3,4,5.. Ok now hold 1,2,3,4,5,6 ok exhale 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Good so good now again!”

I had him do that three or four times. 

“Ok percy I need you to answer me ok baby? Tell me 5 things you can see.”

His forehead was pressed hard against my shoulder. Looking up he looked around. Still all the while rocking in my arms. 

“I see your hair, uh the water fountain, your eyes, my pj pants, the bed.”

“Good, good job now 4 things you can hear.” Gripping my skin harshly I could feel his nails break skin on my back. My poor baby, my poor Percy. 

“I hear, you. Ummmmm ugh uh the rain, the fountain, the floor creaking.

“Now three things you can feel.”

“Your skin, my heart beating quickly, and uhhh ummm uh fuck! Uhhhh the floor. 

“Shhh good good, now two things you can smell.”

“Your shampoo, sweat.”

“One thing you can taste.”

“Blood, I taste blood. I think I bit my lip. Blood I taste blood.”

“You did so good percy. I love you so much percy I’m so proud of you. It’s going to be ok. I’m here it’s going to be alright.”

“Can we move to the bed, the floor hurts.”

“Yes baby of course.”

I stood up and as I helped him to his feet I felt his knees buckle slightly and caught him, swooping him up bridal style. Arms around my neck and knees in my arms I carried him to the bed and laid him down. 

“I’m, I’m hot everything is to hot.”

“Ok babe lets take your clothes off. We don’t need the blanket let’s just take these off.”

I felt like I was undressing a child. Percy was starting to calm down now. Coming back to himself. I had never seen him so vulnerable, so scared. Damn Tartarus for doing this to him. My poor broken boy. I wanted to glue him back together, make him whole. I took my clothes off afraid that they would make him hot the ways his did, cuddles up and held him under my chin. Arms embraced tightly around him as I felt him cry silently. A few whimpers and sobs broke from time to time but mainly I just felt his body shake and the wetness of tears splash against my chest. 

Kissing his forehead and various parts of his face, petting his hair with sweet little shushing sounds. Thank gods Annabeth told me about the meds. I knew how to calm a panic attack from when I was in the legion but it was so different when you cared about the person panicking. It’s just as scary for you. The trembling of his fear subsided for the most part when he finally looked up at me. 

“I’m sorry Jason.”

“Shhh don’t you dare apologize. It’s ok. I’ve got you. “

“You shouldn’t have to get me, I should still be like this.”

“Percy, stop. Everyone takes trauma different. There is no time limit. Plus it didn’t happen that long ago baby. I would be more worried if you didn’t have dreams and panic from time to time.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Did you mean what you said before?”

“I always mean what I say Percy.”

“I meant when you told me you loved me.”

Oh shit, I did say that. Do I? Did I mean that or did I say that because I was in the moment? Looking at his tear stained face and green beautiful eyes that were offset my his onyx hair my heart swelled. Percy was someone I thought about first thing in the morning. He’s funny and sweet, caring, absolutely wonderful. I trust him with everything. 

“Yes percy, I meant that. I am in love with you.”

My heart skipped at the words coming out of me. I love Percy Jackson. 

Pressing against me he kissed me softly, almost not a kiss. A brushing of lips. In a whisper against my lips he said “I love you Jason. I love you so much it hurts.”

Grabbing the back of his head I deepened the kiss. Confessions of love between us lit this fire in our chests. Hands grasped for purchase of eachother a bodies. Tongues twirled and explored each others mouths in a way that felt both new and familiar at the same time. I could feel his erection rubbing up against mine as we danced this sexual, beautiful frottage. 

“Jason, please, Fuck, I need you.”

“I’m here, I got you.”

Reaching for the lube next to the bed I wet my fingers in the gloss and rubbed his rim in a slow circular motion that had him gasping in short breaths. Kissing him as I inserted the first finger I stole the very breath he breathed. Swallowing his moans and whimpers. Working percy open was always amazing, he was so receptive. Made the best movements and reactions. Even hotter than Piper or Annabeth. Kissing down his neck to his collarbone I took my time, there was no rushing this. I wanted to make love to Percy. Show him I love him physically. Sensually prove my devotion to him. How could I not be devoted to him when he was everything I was looking for in a man. He was my man. 

“Jason, take me!” Percy said with desperation.

Finishing the prep I slicked my heavy erection and for the first time I climbed on top of him with us facing eachother. 

Missionary.

We had done so many things in so many positions but we had never made love, we had fucked and had sex and in many different positions but never had we experienced this type of intimacy. Percy was very used to anal sex by now so I didn’t have let him adjust to me. I took his legs and guided one around my waist and the other over my shoulder. Kissing his knee I set a slow agonizing pace. I wanted to feel every inch of him. Feel the bliss that was percy. One hand in his hair and the other touching my face as he excepted me into his body. Every thrust connecting us more and more. 

Letting go of his leg he wrapped it around to match the other. Resting on my elbows I kissed his eyelids and cheeks. The sweetest little whines escaped him as I took him. In a quavering voice he told me over and over how much he loved me. Of why he loved me, how he loved me. Licking at his lips I slipped one hand down to pump his length, I needed to feel it in my hands. Rubbing the slick that dripped out of him, swirling it around the head to make his toes curl and his heels dig into my lower back. 

I picked the pace up a bit and we were forehead to forehead. Not even kissing anymore just mouths open and moaning into one another. With a final hard thrust I shuttered above him as the room flashed white and I cried his name loudly. The edges of my vision had dark spots as I came deep inside of him. Riding out the last few pumps of my orgasm in him. Breathing hard and looking down I saw white ropes covering both our stomachs and chests, we had came at the same time. It was a first. 

I didn’t want to withdrawal from his warmth, so I stayed in him until I naturally softened and slipped out. Kissing him in a languorous love filled moment. 

“I love you so much Percy.”

“I love you too. Stay, please stay.”

“Always, of course. Anything. Anything for you.”

We didn’t even clean up, we laid there kissing and savoring the moment of each other until we fell asleep . 

Savoring Us.


	12. Cuckhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes Percy watch as he takes Annabeth.

Annabeth/Percy/Jason

I was awake before Percy was but he was starting to stir. I hopped out of bed to shower and brush my teeth when all the sudden I had company. I loved fooling around in the shower with Percy. The water made him so alive and beautiful. As we retreated the shower to get to some real fun in the bedroom I felt the water dissipate from my body as he dried me with his powers. Falling all over eachother in bed we heard a knock at the door to find the beautiful Annabeth Chase standing there. 

“Are you two getting into trouble without me?” She began to undress with each word as she made her way toward the bed. 

“No, we figured Piper had you taken care of this morning.” Laying her down on the end of the bed both Percy and I began trailing our fingers along her body. 

“Well she warmed me up but then Chiron called her away to take care of some stuff. I think she’s teaching this morning, sex Ed.”

“I hate teaching, luckily we are all off this morning. Though I may have a fun lesson in mind.” Getting up off the bed I pulled one of the thin ropes that hung for decoration off the wall. 

“Percy, the end of the bed.” Crawling over with his eyes blown wide in lust he sat up on his knees awaiting my commands. 

“Turn around, you are going to watch for a while.” Turning his back to me, willingly he drew his arms behind him for me to tie him to the end of the bedframe. He could still sit on his knees but he had no use of his arms or hands, nor could he move away from the foot. 

“Annie? Are you going to be my good girl? You going to help me put on a good show for our boy here?” I sauntered around the bed to meet her in all her naked glory. 

“Yes daddy, I’ll be your good girl.”

Rolling her to her side I slapped her ass hard enough to feel it reverberate off the walls. She didn’t scream, she groaned in excitement. Pulling her up I had her face Percy on her knees so that they were level at each other but still out of his reach. Coming up behind her I started feeling her toned smooth body. Watching Percy never leave my hands as they groped and squeezed at his lovers flesh. Taking her breasts in my hands and rolling them lewdly for him. Pinching her rosebuds to get them nice and sensitive for me. Perky and hard enough to cut glass. 

“You May kiss, that’s all.” I ordered. 

Leaning in their mouths entangled as I got to work taking my hand lower. Holding Annabeth with one arm around her waist the other hand roamed the folds of her perfect little cleft. My middle finger tracing up and down the wet slit and circling around the magic button without ever touching it. Soon she was moaning into Percy’s mouth. Slick wet sounds filled the air as I pushed fingers inside her, thumb against her clit and two fingers hooked inside. The squelching alone made my dick rock hard. I had her cumming in minutes. Shaking and releasing as she screamed into his mouth. Looking down his length was heavy and swollen. 

Throwing her down to the other end of the bed I kissed Percy chastely, teasing his wet tip in my fingers that still had Anna’s wetness on them. 

“You are going to watch me turn your girl out. Just like I promised when I first took you. Hope your hungry because you are going to be eating me out of her. “ I whispered against his lips. A spurt of thick precum shot out and covered my palm. Licking it in front of him I turned to find Annabeth four fingers deep in herself. 

“Up bitch, your going to get on all fours as I destroy you in front of him.”

“Yes daddy!”

“Good girl. “

Spreading her legs for me I leaned down to inspect her. I loved doing this, always made my lover tremble at the invasiveness. The idea that I’m looking directly at their parts as if they were property to be sold made them uneasy, I like them uneasy. I poked and prodded and tested the flesh, this always made Anna really hot. Slick rolled down her thighs like heavy tears, her pussy crying for me to take it. To fuck it into oblivion. Making my way toward her head I grabbed my cock to position it for her. Putting it in front of her face I slapped the back of her head.

“Don’t just fucking look at it. Suck it.”

Obeying at once she engulfed me, damn her mouth was a dream. Grabbing her hair I set the pace and fully face fucked her as rough as I could for Percy. Choking and gagging I pulled her off to show Percy her face. 

“Guess you are not the only one that drools huh Percy. “ throwing her face back down I found myself behind her. Hands clenched the covers beneath us as she was growing impatient, but my good girl knew to wait. I rubbed my head along the slit to tease and torchere. Grabbing the globes of her ass I squeezed and slapped at them til Nice and pink, warm. Then without hesitation I sheathed myself inside of her in a swift motion causing her to lurch forward with a cry. I began a rhythm that was almost to fast. Her heavy breasts flying back and forth forcefully as I drilled into her, I could feel her begin to clench as she was about to cum. 

“Look at him, look him in the eyes so that he can see you when I make you cum.”

Forcing her head up she looked at percy. Panting and desperate at the end of the bed he was locked on her eyes while trying to angle himself for friction on the bed. Screaming out her orgasm I saw Percy shutter and his dick twitched traitorously. 

“See how well I Please her. See how much she is a slut for my cock? Just like you she needs it. Both of you cant live without it.   
Isn’t that right?”

“Yes daddy, need it, need it so badly!” Annabeth squealed. 

Percy was nodding feverishly at me.

“Use your words Percy.”

“I love it, I’m... im a whore for it.”

The words filled me up, I loved hearing both of them beg for me. Need me. Want me. 

I was getting close and Annabeth was in the middle of another orgasm. I pulled at the nape or her hair as I let loose. With two hard slams I emptied myself inside her. Pulling out slowly I told her to keep her ass up. I turned her around so that Percy could see her. Breathing heavy she kept her ass on view so Percy and I could watch cum drip out slowly. I got off the bed to untie Percy only to whisper in his ear “ Look at her, look how much is coming out. You are going to lick up every drop before I let you cum.”

“Please, please let me cum Jason.”

“I will soon baby, Annabeth push it out a little.”

Flexing she pushed white out from her hole in globs. Percy shook at the site and hurried over to lick it up. Licking it off her thighs and between her creases. Even going as far as to dig his fingers inside to scoop it out. All the while Annabeth is taking full advantage of another release as Percy dove on her. 

“How does it taste?”

“Like the two people I love most.”

I kissed him hard at the comment and pushed him down flat on the bed. Lowering my head I took his head in my mouth as I pulled away his forskin. It didn’t take but two bobs before he was cumming hard in my mouth in salty spurts. The jets hitting the roof of my mouth and the back of my throat. Holding it in pulled Anna to me and pushed it inside her mouth while kissing. She licked every drop out of my mouth til I no longer tasted him. 

Damn that was the only way to start the day in my opinion.


	13. The warmth of New Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Nico head to New Rome for a few meetings. Jason has an altercation with Reyna resulting in him comparing and contrasting his night with Nico.

Jasico

 

Jasons POV

 

”You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be”

Nico took my hand and we stepped into the shadows. A whirlwind of cold darkness enveloped us, wet and cold something like wind yet not quite whipped around us as the world flipped upside down and we landed in a dark corner outside the square in New Rome. Both of us called back to discuss certain things in the senate for a few days. Reyna of course was standing around the fountain in the circle chuckling at my landing, while Nico of course landed like a cat on a flat surface. 

“Graceful grace.”

“Haha you are so funny Reyna. “

“Don’t I know it! You realize you are late right? I’ve been standing here for thirty minutes.”

“We were distracted.”

“Yeah yeah I heard about you waking up to Percy’s cock in your mouth. What about you Nico? What’s your excuse?”

“No excuse, overslept. “ he said shaking the hair out of his eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

“Well the meetings are not until tomorrow. I’ll show you to the guest suite. “

Following her to the Praetor house we navigated the old halls of my youth to the guest rooms. Stopping front of one of the doors she handed us a key card each.

“You are sharing a suite since we have a lot of ambassadors in town. I’m sure you will figure it out.”

“Thanks Reyna.”

“Yeah thanks.”

***time break***

I had ran out to get some dinner to bring back to the suite since I was more familiar with the streets of New Rome. Nico wasn’t a picky eater as long as I stayed away from anything spicy. I saw Reyna talking with someone infront of her chambers, only for her to shoo them and wave me over. 

“So grace... what ya doing?”

“Getting Nico and I dinner. Who was that?”

“No one of consequence. So rumor has it that you are open for fun.”

“The rumor is true, but I’m going to have to pass.”

As I turned she shot her arm out infront of me to stop my path. I looked over at her piercing eyes and hateful glare, what did I see in this girl?

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“What do you think it means Reyna?”

“I think it means you are turning down a free chance to get laid.”

“I have plenty of chances to get laid while in town thank you, in fact I have a very good chance back in my room.”

“So you would rather fuck Nico than me?”

“One hundred times yes.”

“Let me guess, Piper put a ban on me?”

“No, I put a ban on you. Reyna it was fun, really it was. I’m sorry about how the break up went down.”

“Went down? We finally have sex and get together and then Juno threw you in that quest! Then you come back here with a slutty daughter of Aphrodite!”

“Number one if you call her a slut one more time I’ll knock you in the jaw, I don’t care if you are a girl. I’m all about equality and I’m almost certain you hit harder than I do. Number two we didn’t get together, we just finally had sex after months of secret blowjobs and me fingering you under the table at meetings. We were just two kids with a huge responsibility trying to let off steam. Don’t fucking try to lie and say that you felt anything for me because you didn’t. “

“You don’t know what I felt.” Her voice shook, more out of anger than real emotion. Even her body language was telling me that she knew what we had was purely physical. 

“I think I do Reyna. Plus Nico is waiting for me and if I’m going to get a chance to get him in the sack tonight I better not show up with cold food. Excuse me.” I dodged her arm when it tried to shoot out again and vacated this super uncomfortable situation. 

Reyna wasn’t a bad lover, but she was cold and lacked warmth. Even when I’m just fucking someone I prefer someone that has a bit more soul in their technique. Not cold, hard, ice queen antics. I won’t lie to you I fully expected her vagina to be frozen when I touched it the first time. She would blow me in the locker rooms, get on her knees pull my cock out make me cum then put me back zip me up and leave without a kiss or even a goodbye. Am I supposed to respond to that? Is that girlfriend material?

No!

Making my way into the room I found Nico laying on the end of the bed, stomach down and kicking his feet absently while he watched the TV. Adorable.

“Hey I got the food! Is Hazel supposed to see you tonight?”

“Nah her and frank are going to dinner and movie and said they would meet us for breakfast down town. “

“Sounds like a plan!”

We ate in silence, engrossed in some trashy romance movie that apparently was really popular in the mortal world. Nico can claim he’s manly but deep down the boy loves pink and rom coms. I showered and changed into a pair of boxer briefs, walking out I found Nico complete naked rubbing lotion on himself.

“Before you say anything I sleep naked.”

“I put that together. So... since you are naked and everything.... does that mean...”

“Are you asking if I wanna fuck Grace?” He said kneeing his way on the cover of the king bed. 

“Might be? Is Will ok if we do?”

“Oh yeah, we talked before we left. He told me that you are the only one I’m allowed to play with while away.”

“Well if he’s ok with it...” I broke myself off by kissing him. Wrapping my arms around Nico’s waist we fall onto the bedspread in a mess of limbs. Damn Nico was sexy. Ever since He and Will got together he has been this thirsty little cockslut. I loved it. Becoming more and more sure and comfortable in himself and his sexuality. Nothing was more of a turn on than someone being comfortable with themselves, that confidence made me rock hard. I found myself under him as he worshiped my body with that sinful mouth. Light teeth and humming licks dancing across my torso. Fingers wrapped in the waistband of my underwear pulling them down in almost a choreographed fashion. Nico was so much fun.

I was really hoping for this. Ever since percy and I had our fun in the bathroom with him I had been waiting for another chance with him. Some real alone time with no time stamp to really get to know him as a lover. Sure my feelings were more linked to Percy and Piper, but Nico was this whole new creature. Someone I had to build trust with from the very beginning, a long road of trust. Now that we had it the feeling of his body naked on mine was very fulfilling. Like unlocking a hard achievement in a video game. “Nico’s Trust” Unlocked after a thousand hours of gameplay. 

The lascivious manor in which me took me in his mouth was toe curling. That pretty head bobbing up and down and swirling tongue making figure eights on the underside of my main vein. Fuck! Now Nico is much stronger than he looks, I found this out when he threw my legs over his shoulders and moved even lower. Lifting my ass off the bed and him pressing his face into it was so pornographic I wanted to take a picture. The wicked things his tongue did while they darted in my crease made me grab the headboard and moan. I was practically riding his face when I felt him spit on my hole and add fingers. Was Nico prepping me? Did he think he was going to top? I heard a cap pop from below me and the fingers were wetter and and beginning to increase in volume, if I had to guess I had two maybe three fingers in me( Nico had small hands). 

“Wha.. w-what are y-you ahhhh oh my gods.”

“I’m prepping you dumbass. I maybe small but my cock isn’t. Plus Percy has a big mouth and he told me that you are topping him, yet you have experience in bottoming. I figured you might want to relax a bit since we are away from home, let me take care of you a little.”

I wanted to answer, I wanted to tell him that I fully planned on fucking him, but I couldn’t. He was pressing right on my prostate mercilessly to the point of making my hips jerk with every press. I was melting under his ministrations. Fuck his fingers were talented. As good as Piper... now that I think about it Piper probably taught him this. Dropping me on the bed and letting me bounce once he spread my legs and lined himself up. Right hand on his dick and left hand working its way up my body, he locked eyes on me. Pupils completely blacked out with lust he pushed in slowly. Hand creeping around my head to pull the nape of my hair. As he bottomed out I could feel him lower himself over my body meet my lips. Before kissing me he whispered “I’m going to make you feel so good Grace.”

I licked inside his mouth after his words and pulled back...”prove it.”

Snapping his hips he jutted forward in an upward angle that Piper never could with her strap on. I screamed a hi-pitched squeal that I didn’t even know I could make. Keeping with the same angle he built up a depraved rhythm that had me panting and sweating. My cock caught between our stomachs was being neglected, but I think he wanted it that way. The only friction being our sweat and abs as he rocked himself back and fourth. I found my legs rising to give him more room to go harder and deeper inside me. It wasn’t sex worth filming by any means. We didn’t switch positions or perform lewd acts that are worth dishing about to friends. Yet it was that kind of sex that was super satisfying all on its own. Meeting all of your needs and filling that emptiness inside you. 

Just both of us huffing and breathing eachothers names with a few cuss words drawn out and shouted. Hitting that spot like a world class archer, on target every blow. Plus Nico’s dick wasn’t the longest but damn if it wasn’t thick. That stretch and that bulbous head of his tugging at my rim with every drag of his shaft. Uncut and loose skin making that motions smoother and less chaffing. Natural. The staccato beat of his hips was making me squirm and knocking the very breath from my lungs like a quick punch. Fuck Nico was good in bed. Much warmer and sweeter than Reyna could ever be and a thousand times more satisfying. 

The low build on my stomach was tightening before I could even register it and for the first time I was going to cum untouched. Nico could feel me getting close and tried to reach between us and I slapped his hand away.

“N-no want.. wan-ttt untouch......AAHHHUUUGGHHHH FUCK!!”

I came hard. Like harder than I have in weeks. Nico knew just how to build you up slowly and crash you at the end. Playing my body like a gods damned symphony. White blinded me as I felt myself pulse in white ropes, painting our passion between us. Nico pulled out quickly and flicked his wrist in a rapid fire motion that made his arousal join mine on my stomach. Nico was godlike when he came. Head thrown back in passion with a low brutal moan as his entire body flexed and tightened. Veins popping from the tight skin that expansed his torso, then melting into that flawless yet scarred alabaster. Pushing his hair back from his forehead he leaned down to lick me clean. Damn that was sexy, that was life ruining honestly. 

You couldn’t ask for a better no strings attached lover than Nico Di Angelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys having fun? Are you into the story? Lemme me hear what you think!


	14. Needed vilolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Percy have been lent up since their partners have been away. They come to eachother in time of sexual need just for things to get perfectly out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings 
> 
> -slight dub con (keep in mind Piper wants this and agrees to it.”
> 
> -blood
> 
> -choking
> 
> -bruising

I missed Jason, and Annabeth, and Nico! Damn why is everyone away! Jason and Nico went to the ambassadors meeting and Annie went to visit her dad. I’ve been left alone for over a week and I was building up quickly. Sure I could take things into my own hands but since we all started sharing one another it seems empty. I just stand in the shower trying to keep the water running over me, building the tolerance of the loneliness. All the sudden I hear the door of my cabin open. Who’s here? I step out and dry myself off with a shake of my head and wrap a towel around my waist. Looking over to my bed I found one of the most erotic sights I’ve ever seen.

Piper. 

Piper was back from her weekend trip to manhattan with the Aphrodite cabin. Clad in just a white lace thong she was waiting and presenting for me on the bed. This was amazing. Piper was always forward but I’ve never seen her so... submissive. Piper always was the alpha female when she fucked all of us. Overpowering those whom she conquers. Yet here she was just splaying herself out as a gift for me. 

“Why hello my dear, glad to see you are back. Can I take this lewd display as an invitation for a night cap? “

“Are you kidding me! Jason had been gone to long and he’s probably knee deep in Nico. Our girlfriend has also left me in the lurch, and the weekend with my siblings has me about to explode if I don’t get to cum soon. Why don’t you help me scratch this itch.”

“i would be happy to.” I jumped on the bed discarding the towel. 

Piper was the first blowjob I ever received. The first real sexual touch. Anytime she touched you it was like all the blood in your body went straight to your groin and it wouldn’t stop until you found release. Piper was in charge of the release every time... she would most likely try to treat me the way she treated Jason.... I don’t think so. Grabbing one of Annie’s scarfs off of the bed post I kneed me way over to her as she broke into a lavish grin. Grabbing her face and kissing her long and hard I brought the material around and gagged her effectively. No charmspeak tonight. 

Suddenly she fell limp under me as I tied the knot around her head. Tonight Piper wouldn’t be in charge, I would. I could still hear her moans and litanies without any effective power play. I have had sex with Piper before but she always took the reigns. Turning her over I shoved myself inside her roughly with no warms up or preamble, not even removing her lace as I pushed it to the side . I was to worked up. I needed release. I didn’t care what she wanted. Seems like she didn’t either. Bending to me and leaning into each touch. I hadn’t lost control like this with anyone. Something about Piper made me carnal and brought out cave man instinct. 

Harsh bites to her flesh, pulling tightly on her hair to move her into positions I needed her in. Sheathing myself quickly and roughly. Rutting in from behind her with a snap of my hips that would no doubt bruise her tail bone. Grasping the nape of her hair I brought my hand around her and cut the circulation off of her windpipe. She wasn’t even fully wet yet when I entered, it took a few thrusts to glide in smoothly. She wasn’t deterred by my harshness. She embraced it. Meeting my thrusts with blissful moans. Letting her go I grabbed at her hips and flipped her, bringing my hands under her thighs I slammed her hard against the wall of the headboard. Commanding her to wrap around my waist to support herself with her thick golden thighs my hands found my way back to her throat. Not enough to cut off her breathing but enough to make her eyes bug slightly as I resumed taking her. I could hear her trying to tell me to go slower. 

I couldn’t though, it was to much. To real, to needed. I wasn’t here to make love, I was here to fuck. The blown out pupils in her eyes showed me that she didn’t mean it. Piper needed this just as much as I did. The slick from her thighs dripped down my waist on to my thighs as I felt her convulse and pulse around me over and over. Gnawing savagely on her breasts, I not down hard drawing blood from her left nipple, another convulsion. Like a punch in the gut I climaxed inside of her, causing a breathy moan as she felt me fill her full to the point of leaking out before I could even fully soften and pull out. 

Letting her go we collapsed onto the bed in a heap of limbs. She landed with her head on my stomach breathing harshly. Looking down at her was a shock. Our sex was all but violent. Covered in bruises and abrasions, slick with sweat and come.

“Are you ok?”

Removing the scarf she spat over the bed and wiped her mouth.

“I’m glorious, I needed that.”

“Gods me too.” 

“I expect round two in 15 minutes.”

“Think you can handle it?”

“Oh, yeah. In fact... step your game up.”

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has thoughts on this work or any other works I have feel free to find me on tumblr at Shleezaemour.


	15. When Feelings Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasons POV
> 
> Jason and Nico return from New Rome and Jason and Percy Experience a closer bond.

We fell outside the grounds of the camp. Nico was usually a better shot but both of us were just so tired of the last few days, the only relief being each other at the end of the night. Senate meetings and project direction were taxing and as much fun as Nico is in the sack I missed someone, someone who was about to get the perfect nightcap. Nico was getting antsy to get back to Will, apparently a surprise was waiting for him. Walking past the barriers the weird coldish feeling that sets over you as you pass through it made my skin tingle, strangely it gives you a feeling of safety. I could see the cabin I was looking for even though curfew was about to sound, I began to walk a little faster and Nico gave me a quick wave as he bolted for the Apollo cabin.

Suddenly I felt a weight hit my back, Piper had jumped on me. Swinging her around I gave her a quick kiss as greeting. 

“Hey sexy! I missed you so much! Let’s get to your cabin quick so I can show you how much I missed you.” Taking my hands in hers I dropped my bag. Picking it up and slinging it over my shoulder I pulled away from her grip.

“Pipes I’m actually hoping to see Perce tonight, we iris messaged last night, and he’s been having a lot of problems and he needs me tonight. In fact, he doesn’t think we were coming back til the weekend, but we finished up quicker than we thought. I’m so sorry ill make it up to you.” I saw her face fall and guilt swelled in my stomach. Nodding she kissed my cheek and left me without saying another word. 

Walking toward cabin 3 my mind started to really spin. I could tell she felt it, the separation. I am not sure why, but I’ve felt a certain amount of parting from her. It’s not like I don’t love Piper, I do. I guess I’ve just been feeling closer to Percy lately. From what I understand this happens in poly relationships from time to time, where you feel closer to one lover more than the others. Piper explained that to me months ago when she was all about Annabeth and I was feeling a bit left out. Maybe its because Percy seems to need me more than my other lovers do. Annabeth and Piper are both such strong women and they really enjoy being together, perhaps even more than being with Percy and me. I am just one of those people who needs to be needed, I’m working on it.

Taking the key out of my pocket I find my self giddy with the self-realization that he gave me a key, I don’t need to knock! Opening the door, I found the cabin super quiet and dark. The TV was on in the back where Percy’s big bed was set up next to the water fountain. Percy was nuzzled under the covers and I heard sniffling. 

“Piper I don’t want company tonight ok? I just want to be alone right now “he squeaked without even looking up. I started to undress behind him and he turned away from the wall hiding himself more. Wow he was really trying to turn her down, I really hope I’m the exception to this mood because I really want to help. Climbing in the bed and lifting the covers I started rubbing his shoulder and bringing my face to his ear “Daddy’s home.” 

Turning around so fast he almost headbutted me, strong arms wrapped around my neck bringing me into him. 

“Jason! Jason! Oh, my gods Jason thank Gods!” The desperation in his voice made my throat swell with emotion, how much did he miss me? It was only a week!

“I’m here Perce I have you. Are you crying?”

“Maybe a little, I just really needed this tonight. I’m having a terrible day and I just…Next time I’m coming with you guys because this week hurt being away from you.” Hands roamed my body as if he did believe I was real.

“Did Piper not come over and take care of you? I told her to.” Shaking his head, he pressed his lips against mine. 

“She did, Will did to.”

“Will? Had you two ever…”

“No, but we were playing video games in Nico’s cabin while you guys were gone and we both just kinda started fooling around. We just played with some toys honestly, we didn’t even kiss. Will used something called Boyfriend beads on me and well…Ever since I’ve been yearning for you to come home”. Biting the piece of flesh between my shoulder and neck and I dug my fingernails into his back. I knew what those were….boyfriend beads….Percy would still be nice a loose from using those.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Will last night?”

“I wanted it to be an in-person thing, can I assume you and Nico had fun?”

“Yes, we did, is that ok?”

“Yes, I just really enjoy the honesty between us. Makes me feel closer to you knowing we can be open and honest, but since we are being honest I just really need you here right now.” Combing my fingers into his black hair I pushed the over growth over his ear and kissed his forehead. Percy was obviously feeling the same closeness that I was. I missed him so much. Nico is great in bed and a talent all on his own, but the feelings involved with being with Percy made this is much better. A leg made its way over mine to bring me closer to him and I felt that he was naked. Ugh the feeling of him against me was heaven. 

“Mmmmm you are naked.”

“I am.”

“Should I be naked?”

“You should never be clothed.”

“I think Chiron would have an issue with that.”

“Then he’s never seen you naked.”

“Gods! No! Why! Why would you say that! I have to wash my brain with Listerine now.”

Percy dissolved into a fit of laughter that gave him the evil smirk of pure win. Snatching the back of his hair I bit into his lower lip. The soft flesh between my teeth stretched as I pulled at it and licked at the stubbled skin of his lip line. A moan escaped him at the feel of my teeth, as his body arched into me I felt how wet his tip was as it grazed my stomach. Hooking his fingers into my underwear he pulled them down and off my legs and climbed on top. Grabbing for the lube next to the bed he uncapped the bottle to slick up his prize. Wandering my hands over his beautiful topography I felt him line himself up. I should have checked, but at this point I trusted my lover in his awareness of his prep. I was rewarded with a smooth glide with only slight resistance into him. Gods, Percy was a miracle from inside out. Slowly he started a rhythm, grabbing my hands he interlaced his fingers in mine to keep balance. The look in his eyes was determined, the look of needing an emotional connection during sex. Since the night of the panic attack it seemed that Percy craved intimacy that only I could give him. In fact, if I had to be completely honest the sex with Percy has been the most emotional the past months than with any other sexual partners, including Piper. Piper just never seems to put her soul into this the way Percy does, the way he moved against me and puts his all into pleasing me. 

Taking me slow and deep I felt every inch of him, leaning down keeping his hands entwined I felt his chest slide against mine. The speed of his heart rocking deep into me, only for me to realize it was the same. Heart beat synced, wide love blown out pupils, our lips touched sweetly. The fringe of his hair tickling my forehead. How could I ever have imagined someone whom I could love this much. That our physical intimacy would reach heights that never could be measured. If I were ever to be monogamous, it would be with Percy. Sitting himself back up by pushing on my chest I grabbed his hips to keep him astride and sat up to a sitting position. Guiding his hips with my hands he threw his around my neck to balance. 

“AAhh Fuck Jason, Please!”

“Please what baby, what do you need?” I breathed into his mouth in a whisper. 

“I…I…You I need you.”

“You have me Percy, all of me.”

“Gods I missed this, I needed this so badly.”

“I need you baby, I need you so much.”

Much of the same was exchanged, little things like these always were during our love making. Piper never could give me this, she could give me kink, she could give me strange and different, and as much as I love her she could never give me what Percy has, even being the daughter of love herself. I could feel his Pre-cum soaked head smearing on my stomach and I could tell he was close. Guiding him quicker his face contorted in pure bliss. I could tell I was hitting the spot inside him that had him euphoric. Thrusting harder and deeper I felt his chest rumble in a growl as I had him on his golden edge.

“Ja-jas-ahhhhhhhhfuck!” Warm arousal spurt between us painting my torso from under my chin and dripping down my chest and stomach. Pooling downward into my navel, the feel of it getting me closer. Racing for my release Percy leaned into my ear. 

“Daddy cum inside me!”

“Oh Ahh Baby Yes!” I released hard inside him.  
I don’t know why those words resonated deep inside but anytime either Piper or Percy Called Me Daddy it drives me wild. Stilling inside him we began to seal our intimacy with little kisses and nips at each other’s faces, little silent I love you’s that only we knew between us. Breathing hard I wrapped arms around him and rolled us to our sides. 

“Are you going to stay tonight?”

“Baby I couldn’t move even if I tried, that was amazing.”

“Jason?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Later, can we talk about something?”

“Sure, we can talk about it now if you want.”

“I want to talk about giving Piper and Annabeth your cabin and you moving in here with me.”

Taken aback I pulled away to look at him properly, he was dead serious. My first immediate response was yes, totally, ill do it tomorrow. Not only did Percy have a better cabin with no creepy ass statue of his father who watched his every move, but with our new-found closeness and our need for each other I wanted to do it. Then the logically part of me said that this was a discussion that the pod really needed to talk about. 

“I’m not saying no, but we need to talk to the girls about it first baby.”

“Yes, I know. I just think Annabeth could use more privacy than her own cabin and her and Piper really seem to click the same way we do. Tomorrow, can we talk about it with the pod tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course. I want to Percy.” I kissed him chastely.

“You do?”

“Yes, but this doesn’t just involve us. So tomorrow we will have a real discussion and if the girls are down then so am I.”

The look on his face…how could I say no….and do I care if the girls care?

Truth…I don’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own Adventure! Do you want Piperbeth or Solangelo for next chapter.
> 
> For private Questions feel free to follow or message me on Tumblr at ShleeZaemour


	16. Revenge and Compliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper is hurt by Jasons rejection and seeks comfort in her girlfriend, only for them to get a secret Tryst that's just for them....because every girl is entitled to her secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piperbeth won the choose your own adventure between inboxes and reviews between the two sites I post. So next Chapter will be Solangelo and the Surprise that Will has for Nico!

Turning away from Jason as he went off to join Percy I couldn’t help but feel my chest burn with rejection. I hated that feeling and I think part of that is because of my mother’s side. The idea that love is rejected from me, even physical love really gets to me. I ran toward the stables with an idea in mind incase something like this was to happen. I knew what this was, him getting back at me because of all the time I spend with Annabeth. Percy and Jason were jealous as I opened her sexual awakening, and they have been trying to rub it in out faces ever since. Maybe I’m over thinking it, maybe its just normal poly jealously. They are hiding something though and I can feel it. They have their secrets and I guess every relationship has those, little special confidences and gods knows every girl has a secret and is entitled to it. Maybe Annabeth and I should make ours right now. 

Walking into the stables I found the very last stall that didn’t hold a Pegasus, Mrs. O’Leary. Opening the door, she was at immediate attention. Walking over and climbing on her back I took in the feel of her soft black fur, So familiar and slightly wet and cold from the shadows. I whispered in her ear and she turned as if she was chasing her tail and the tightness of the black shadows swallowed us and I found myself inside of a cute little room and landing halfway on a bed. Annabeth squealed at the surprise visit of the large hellhound bounding off her bed and down the stairs and back into the shadows in which she came. 

“Hi babe”

“Hey, what’s going on? I told you I would be back in a few days.” Crawling over the bed I full on kissed her to make her stop talking, it was the best way to shut her up.

“I want to get into some trouble.”

“Piper, seriously what’s going on?” She pushed us apart from kissing but still made sure to keep physical contact to let me know she wasn’t rejecting me, Annabeth was always so great about that. If she turned me down it was for a real reason not just a person.

“Jason said he wanted to see Percy tonight after he came back early with Nico, so my ego is a little bruised.”

“OH, Percy has been a little distant since him and Jason broke the L word out.”

“Yeah, do you think its weird that we haven’t said it yet?”

“No, I personally know we love each other. I don’t need you to reaffirm our feelings with words like that. Piper you always make me feel loved and you don’t need cliché confessions to prove it to me. Little things like surprising me like this usually tells me how much you love me. “

Kissing her deep and slow I mumbled a whispered I love you into her mouth, smiling she did the same. Breaking the moment, I heard her twin brothers running up and down the stairs playing tag and all the sudden I realized that I was not going to be able to get laid the way I want to in this house and my ride just bailed on me.

“So, is there somewhere we can go?”

“Not really, why don’t we go out for a while and get a room or something?”

“That sounds perfect, I want to have some fun tonight that’s our own that has nothing to do with the boys.”

“Ditto! Lead the way!”

*** Scene break***

Annabeth and I found our way to a bar in her local small town and with my Charmspeak it was a breeze getting in and getting people to buy us drinks. Some guys were flirting with us and cheering us on every time we kissed or held hands and it was getting a little annoying, but it was also giving me an idea, that thought I had earlier about how every girl needs her own secrets.

“Babe, so I have a little idea for some fun, but I don’t know if you would be ok with it.”

“Well let’s hear it first.”

“I’m feeling a bit pissed about being ignored by the guys and its not like we don’t have an open relationship, want to screw around with some of these guys?”

“Part of me really wants to say yes because the built one in the corner with the tribal tattoo is so hot I want to lick his neck, but what about the guys?”

“Well, every girl is entitled to one secret, and they are keeping one from us and we know it. I say we have one of our own.”

“It’s cheating.”

“Beth its drunk fun, I can tell the two that have been eyeing us all night are clean just from my powers and how many times has Percy fucked around on you behind your back.”

“He does have that bad habit, but I always find out. He can’t keep shit to himself.”

“Yeah well, I say we take both those dudes back to a room, turn them out and have it become our little secret. Just this once, as a declaration of our love we seal it with a secret. “

“Are you using Charmspeak on me right now?”

“Not one syllable, not a drop.”

Debating it in her head you could see the angry ping pong going on inside her, memories of Rachel and Calypso and who else knows how many girls Percy chose over her before they got together.

“Ok, but I want it on my terms.”

“What are your terms?”

“Not here, not with strangers, lets go back to my dads and leave him a note telling him that I need to get back to camp in a hurry. Ill iris message a few people to meet us at the Eros Shrine near the lake with the underground room. I know a way we can have our cake and eat it to.”

“How are we going to get there?”

“I have one of Persephone’s Pearls to get me back to camp, All I have to do is hold on to you to get us both there.”

“Done!”

***Scene change***

Annabeth and I headed for the Eros shrine once we got everything squared away at her dad’s house and grabbed her back pack. The shrine was already opened, we went down the spiral stair case that was my brothers shrine room. We built the Shrine to Eros with Jason, all the sudden this huge underground room appeared if you made proper sacrifice’s and the people waiting for us apparently had done that already. The room was round and changed colors that suited the user, it also had the biggest bed you have ever seen. Along with padded flooring and so much Kinktastic paraphernalia that it almost made me blush. Different sex swings and St. Andrews crosses and carbineers were along the walls, large wardrobes full of kink toys and outfits busting at the seams, everything labeled and organized to the letter. Annabeth’s eyes shined at the organization, I love my fucking nerd. 

The boys in the room were both sitting on the bed with eyes on us. All stripped down, all ready to go. Annabeth had asked for us to do this with people we knew and not with strangers, anything for my baby and I won’t lie I felt better doing this with familiar faces. Connor from Hermes and Austin from Apollo were waiting patiently for us to start giving directions. Both these boys owed me a favor and had no issues keeping this little secret from our guys. What Percy and Jason don’t know won’t hurt them and both of us were in a very life affirming sexual mood. Austin was this Plain yet intriguing type that had a lean but fit build with brown shaggy hair and the presence of a musician. Connor with his dark chocolate curls and wicked gleam that crossed his eyes and crooked smile just had “Fun in bed “written across his forehead. Whispering to Anna to strip down naked and kneel I tell both the boys to stay where they are as I get a few items from the wardrobes.

After I retrieve what I needed I looked over to see the scene before me, perfection. Both boys salivating over my immaculate naked girlfriend that was kneeling obediently. I start to strip naked and I motion for them to go stand next to Anna, I sit across from them on the end of the bed and place my items to the side while keep one in my hand.

“Ok boys, I tell you what to do while I watch. Ill join in when the time is right, but right now I want to watch the both of you use my girl. Connor your gift is Anna's mouth, anything with her mouth you can do. Austin you get her other set of lips, she’s protected so have fun. I want to see some harsh treatment boys. I want to see some degrading shit, got it?”

Both nodded enthusiastically at my words and began immediately, I must have had Charmspeak in my voice as I said it without thinking. Conner seemed to be the most advanced because she relished Annabeth’s mouth first before taking it. All on fours Connor kneeled in front of her and pushed his thumbs inside to massage her tongue and make her mouth nice and wet for him first. Spitting inside her mouth and making her swallow it just to go back to gagging her with each finger. Austin on the other hand just dove in with his face, no preamble or warm up. Kneading the globes of her pert ass and smacking each cheek in turn as his tongue licked at the flavor of her, I loved the way she tasted. Pushing the button of the bullet I held in my right hand I started dragging the vibration around the lips of my opening as a tease. Encircling my sensitive skin as I watched someone I love to be used like a piece of meat at my satisfaction. It wasn’t really that she was being used that turned me on, it was that she was being used because she knew I wanted it and my baby wanted to please me. Knowing how much she wanted to please me is what really made me wet. Pushing the bullet closer to the middle of my pleasure center Connor had started tapping the head of his cock against my lover’s lips, pre-cum making strings connecting them. Austin was working a forth finger inside of her on the other side and the cry that flew out of her made my legs twitch. 

Getting off bed I walked over still holding the bullet on me and knelt next to her. 

“You like that don’t you baby, being used. You like that you are just a set of holes to them don’t you!” the bullet was directly on my clit now as she moaned and pleaded to me that she loved it. Grabbing Connor, I made sure to let him know what I needed from him. Leaving her mouth and kneeing his way over the padded floor to Austin and telling him the order he retrieved his hand from inside of her slopping wet they changed position. I had cum during the change up and the sensitivity was at its highest, but I didn’t care. I positioned myself in front of Anna. Austin being the shorter of the two-slid underneath her with his face buried in her large porcelain chest. Connor on his knees and tangling his legs with Austin so that they could enter her at the same time.

“Anna, Eat me.” I said in a low sultry voice that I barely even recognized. Anna always brought me to this state of Lust that no one else could come close to, her obedience brought it out in me. The trust and devotion in her eyes, the compliance of her will without the use of Charmspeak. Annabeth did as I asked because she wanted to not because I made her, and it made me drip down my thighs. Soon the breath from her lungs was being punched out of her as they found a pace that was punishing in the best way possible. The length of her tongue was perfect to reach the apex of my sexual epicenter and give me the type of tongue lashing that only she could. The best thing about being some girls first is that she only eats you the way you taught her so it’s the best every single time, from the lapping speed to the very pressure and texture made me quake. Knowing that Austin was fully supporting her she reached her hand up to hook inside me in just the right spot. My girlfriend makes me squirt every time, its like she knows the lock and combo to just release everything inside me that makes me scream and come undone. I could already tell that Annabeth had found her climax a few times since the boys started on her, yet I know she was waiting for me to give her the orgasm that would render her useless. 

“Boys Cum!” I shouted the command and simultaneously they emptied themselves in thick white bursts that dripped out on the floor and down her thighs.

Exiting her they sat back just staring and breathing hard as they watched their own arousals weep down her flesh. Sitting her up on her knees I turned around and wiggled beneath her to eat every drop put of her over stretched canal. The whimpers from the boys only made it better as Anna shook and convulsed at the feeling of my mouth cleaning her out. Grabbing my knees to stabilize herself she screamed and keened my name over and over until I knew she couldn’t take it anymore. Collapsing backwards the boys caught her before she fell. Wiping my chin with my forearm I motioned for them to place her on the bed. All three laid there practically spent, except I wasn’t done. If this was going to be our secret tryst then it needed to be memorable….we still had things left on the bed we hadn’t used yet. 

“You have fifteen minutes to hydrate and get your shit together, then we have round two…I have plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously love you guys. So far I think this is going to be a 20 chapter storyline but if I keep getting requests to continue or if you want to throw me some ideas of what you want to see I can extend this story as long as you guys want to read it.


	17. Will's Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an emotional return, Will shows Nico the surprise he had mentioned.

After parting with Jason, I stepped into a shadow. Landing in my cabin I put my bag down I started to strip my clothes off while heading for the shower. Feeling the water run over my body I felt a sob building in my chest. Part of me hoped Will got busy and wouldn’t come over tonight, but I knew he would. I hated it when he found me like this. Depression and PTSD are a weird thing, they sneak up on you without reason. Pressing my forehead against the tiled wall I tried to pull myself together, practice some of the anxiety and mindfulness techniques Chiron taught me, but I couldn’t catch my breath and my vision was getting blurry at the edges. 

I wanted Will, where was Will?

Wanting someone there and not wanting them there at the same time is a rough feeling. I hate looking so weak in front of him, but I also know that he is the only one that can bring me out of this. It’s how I knew he was the one, the one I wanted to be with forever. Sure, we have an open sexual relationship, but I only love him, will only ever love him. Even if he left me, it will always be him. Tears mixing with the shower water I tried to reach for the soap and rag, but I ended up not being able to. Why can’t I just be normal! Normal people can wash themselves and don’t have to pretend to be happy most of the time, they just are happy. Why can’t I be happy! My life isn’t bad! In fact, it’s great, I have a boyfriend who loves me and lets me explore other people, all while being my constant rock to come home to. I have a home, and my father and I are getting along finally. I have a sister again! I am an openly gay man with literally zero backlash from those I love and hold dear to me, I should be fucking ecstatic. I’m not though, I can’t hold down the drowning feeling that closes in on me without reason or cause. Noises bubbled out of my throat as I didn’t everything in my power to hold myself upright. I didn’t hear him come in. The shower door flew open and I felt strong arms wrap around me as I collapsed to the floor.

“I have you, just let it go ok.”

Shrill cries fell from my lips and echoed off the bathroom walls. I couldn’t even tell you how long we sat there with the water still running over us full blast, Will still had all his clothes on. We only left when the water turned icy. Toweling me off outside the shower he began to strip off his own clothes and hung them over the tub. Picking me up bridal style he sat me on the bed gingerly, climbing in next to me pulling our bodies close together. Giving me sweet kisses, he put his hands on my temples and started to hum a song into his kisses. Hands glowed like sunlight on my head, feeling warmth set into my body. Will did this from time to time, resets my chemical balance. It doesn’t last for very long and is by no means permanent, but it helped in the moment. I don’t want to take drugs for it… yet. I would rather try to get through it with therapy and the occasional healing from my beautiful boyfriend. 

I felt myself calming down and my brain righting itself. A small swell of happiness filled my chest and I smiled.

“I gave you a little extra happy juice up there, thought you could use it” kissing my forehead and brushing my over long hair behind my ears. 

“Thank you, how will I ever repay you for what you do for me.”

“You could stay, here, with me.”

“I am here with you.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.” I kissed him slowly, deepening the kiss and the intimacy.

Feeling his hands glide along my sides I suddenly remembered something.

“You had a surprise!” I said loudly as I broke the kiss rather suddenly. 

“Oh fuck! Yes! Wait right here!”

Getting off the bed I made sure to ogle his perfect ass as he rushed over to a box that was next to his overnight bag, yes, he was staying tonight! Bringing the box over to the bed I made to sit up as he began to unwrap it. 

“It is weird that it’s a present from my father, but it comes from a good place, so I am excepting it.”

Holding up a large flesh colored prosthetic of a penis, he handed it to me. Looking at it closely I realized that it was the most realistic one I’ve ever seen, beautifully painted and the perfect texture. A large white plastic filling went threw the middle of it and it had no balls attached like some of the other packers and STP’s he had worn in the past.

“It’s the Bono, it’s the best on the market or at least the most recommended. The white part is a vibe that sits right on my growth and it can be used with either a harness or a special underwear that it comes with. I think ill wear a harness with it and then put boxers over it and have it peek through.”

“So, your dad Gave you something that’s a sex toy?”

“Its not just a sex toy, it helps a lot with bottom dysphoria. Like during sex.”

“Well its really beautiful, but how is it really different than some of the others we have tried?”

“How about I put it on and ill show you, unless you want some more time to calm down and settle after your trip.” Looking down I could tell what answer he hoped for…luckily he’s getting it because I could really use a good release after all the emotional turmoil. Getting to my knees I handed the “Bono” back to him and kissed his cheek.

“Why don’t you go get set up in the bathroom and ill prep myself, so you can show me how amazing this ride is.” The glow of his freckles said it all as he gathered his things and practically skipped to the bathroom. Grabbing the lube from the side table I heard the water come on in the sink, that’s weird. I was two fingers deep when I heard a stirring sound, was he making fucking drinks? I refocused on my task, after topping Jason all last week it will be nice to release the tension and give into someone else. Will liked taking control, and even though we have been having a lot of fun having sex “Our way” I still loved being the bottom. It also gave him a satisfaction that nothing else could. I loved having him in me, to be fair and I know he doesn’t believe me, but a Cis dick and a prosthetic don’t feel any different to me. Also, I am lucky in a sense, my boyfriend never goes soft and can choose his size. I would kill for that! Ok I wouldn’t because I’m fine with my own equipment, but my love doesn’t have the luxury of that, so I compensate by making sure that he feels as good as possible and re affirm his gender to him often. While we are being honest I couldn’t even imagine him as female, sure I’ve seen pictures, but its like I’m looking at a different person, not my Will.

Hearing the door open I in turn opened my legs wider to give him a better view of what I was doing to myself, my man likes a bit of a show. The boxer briefs he was wearing were an electric blue and fit him in all the right places. Sauntering over to me he leaped on the bed and waisted no time getting to work. Will’s mouth enveloped me quickly and pulled my fingers out only to replace them with his own. Damn, the crook of his fingers in me sent me arching off the bed as always. As a medical professional in training he could find a prostate within seconds. Fuck this was good. No matter how many other people I experience, Will was always the best. The sinful drag of his tongue and the scrape of the stubble on my pubic bone was maddening. Feeling I was fully prepped I heard a slight buzz as he turned the Vibe on. Sliding it into me while I threw my knees over his tall shoulders, the stretch of his dick inside me made my eyes roll back. Fuck, maybe I was wrong, this felt so fucking real. A perfect feel of steel incased in velvet. Pulling out he re-slicked himself with the water-based lube and entered me again. Quick snaps of his hips punched the air from my lungs as he angled upward. Wrapping his arms around my thighs he set up a brutal pace that had me writhing in submission. 

The noises he was making only made it better, usually he was breathy and stoic when fucking me. Not now, now he was low groans and visceral growls. Pushing my legs off him he leaned into me for a kiss and a quicker pick up. Grabbing the sides of his face I cried into his mouth for him to go harder and faster, I loved this surprise. I felt his stomach muscles tighten and all the sudden he cried out loud and pulled out. Rubbing the shaft toward the end I saw an onslaught of white shoot out of the dick and land warm all over my chest and face. What? The Toy can CUM! Reaching into the briefs I heard a series of unbuckling, ripping off the boxers and Bono he climbed on top of me and pushed my erection inside of him. Warm wet heat surrounded my cock as Will rode me hard and fast, screaming my name as he bounced. Feeling him clench around me I hit my bliss like a brick wall and erupted inside of him. Catching his second orgasm he flopped on my chest getting the white stuff all over his upper body and face. Once the afterglow hit he rolled to the side and put the equipment to the side of the bed, grabbing a tissue he began to wipe me off.

“What is this stuff?”

“Cornstarch and water, you put it in the tip with a syringe. If you press right under the tip it makes it shoot out of the reservoir. “

“That is really cool, and hot. Wow, you came on me!”

“I know, it was…..” tears leaked out of the sides of his eyes. Rising emotion filled him as I saw him become elated at what just happened. Pulling him to me I brought his head to my chest and let him be the crybaby for once.

“Hey, crying is my thing.”

“I-I know I- I j-just……I never thought I would ever experience that and I did, finally. Like it felt l-like I could feel y-you from the i-inside like you do me. Then w-when it shot out as I squeezed it and c-came. I don’t think I have ever felt this after sex.”

“What do you feel?”

“Like who I really am, like a man.”

“You are a man!”

“You know what I mean!”

“All I know is that you are not just a man, you are my man.”

“Yes, I am. I-I love y-you s-so much Nico.” Will was still teary eyed.

“I love you too Will.”


	18. The Eros Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason Get to go to Eros's Realm and end up having some amazing "Dessert"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, things happened that took up time and headspace and kept me from being able to update. Not that you guys really care about whats going on in my life but I have to say it to someone because I'm waiting to tell everyone else in my life...I'm pregnant!
> 
> Yes I'm happy about it!  
> No I'm not to young I'm actually a lot older than you might think I am.  
> I'm waiting to tell people because I'm doing one of those cheesy photos of my dogs with a sign that says "Mom and dad said we are getting a human for Christmas!"  
> This will not stop my writing! This is an outlet that I need and will not stop until you guys stop reading!  
> Love all of you guys!

Percy's POV

The last few days was frustrating. The girls seemed both mad and needy at the same time, and I hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Jason. Annabeth was back from her dads and has been quite insatiable to the point of trying to get me to have sex in the craft cabin closet. I was even treated to a private show with both her and Piper in my shower, don’t get me wrong it was hot and very much appreciated, but I missed Jason. Finally, someone told me that Jason was brought to Olympus by his father for some deep discussion on the Alters and Shrines he was building at both camps. After a long day of trying to avoid Annabeth and Piper to find some alone time, I walked into my room just to see a packed bag on my bed with a purplish-blue pearl on the top. Under the pearl was a note:

Percy,

I have been invited to the Eros Realm to talk to the love gods about their shrines, I asked if you could join me and they set this up. Crush the pearl under your foot and you will be transported straight to me, make sure you are holding your suitcase before you crush the pearl! We will be gone for a week, don’t worry I left notes for the girls and Chiron so they wont worry. Join me!

Love you,

Jason 

Free vacation with my boyfriend? Fuck yes! Grabbing my suit case, I tossed the pearl on the blue rug and stomped down on it firmly. Blue smoke surrounded me and the feeling almost akin to shadow travel swept me up, a second later I found myself on top of a very comfortable bed. Looking around I found that I was alone, the room was incredible, and my eyes found new things to gravitate to as I moved my head. The whole place was deep purples and rich fabrics draping over every surface. The carpet was plush and almost bouncy as I got off of the overstuffed bed. Woods that were almost black adorned the headboard and room furniture. Flowers of love scattered the surfaces in beautiful vases that if you looked closely at were slightly inappropriate… They were dicks, the vases were dicks. Pretty dicks that you didn’t know were dicks until you looked at them up close and personal! 

A knock came at the door and a small cherub like creature floated in. 

“Hello Mr. Jackson! This is Jason and your room. Just leave your clothes in your case I will have someone unpack for you. If you will follow me I will take you to Jason for your dinner before the party tonight. “

“There is a party tonight?” I questioned the tiny Angel dude.

“Yes, All the different Gods are trying their best to impress Jason. We all want our shrines to be perfect for worship at both sites. So, a party for him will commence after dinner.”

“How many love gods are there?”

“Oh lots! We have the twin of Lord Eros the god of requited love, we have the gods of homosexuality, the gods of sex and pleasure, Lord Eros rules over these minor gods but they want to put their two cents in for their shrines. “

“Makes sense. Lead the way.”

“We need to change your attire first sir.” He said and with a snap of his fingers I felt my clothes change in a puff of red smoke. I found myself wearing a Blue Toga, just a short skirt like drape that was very high on my thighs, I shouldn’t bend over in this, especially since I realized I am not wearing underwear.

“Is this Necessary?” my voice sounding a bit higher than usual as I tried to tug the fabric lower.

“Yes, its proper attire for this realm. In fact, you are overdressed sir.” Winking at me he motioned for me to follow him. 

Following him down the hallways of what I could only assume was a palace, I was brought to a candle laden table. Fruits were the centerpieces all carved into fun shapes. I sat at the chair and one of the Cherubs Brought over a BLUE WINE! I was so excited about the blue wine. Pouring it onto two glasses he informed me that Jason would be along shortly and the food would be served the moment he sat down. Sipping at the most delicious drink I had ever consumed I saw Jason wander in with a purple and yellow toga that matched mine.

“Well you look ravishing.” He smiled that smile that made me melt on the inside. 

“You need to sit because I am starving and this wine is starting to get to my head.” Laughing at me he came over and gave me a chaste kiss that lingered a bit to long as he tasted the wine in my mouth. Sitting across from me he picked up his glass to cheers with me, once we clinked our glasses the food appeared on our plates. Looks like they went all out with fancy meats that smelled rich with garlic and butter, side dishes that charged shape until its exactly what each of us wanted. I couldn’t have asked for a better date night dinner. I wish I could tell you that I talked to Jason during the meal but I didn’t, I was to caught up in the food and wine and he was the same, eating in silence except for gasps and groans of how good the food was. Once we were done we were greeted by another Cherub.

“Dessert will be served in the main chamber, follow me please!” he said excitedly.

Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me forward to follow the winged creature, both of us still carrying a glass of the blue wine. Down the hall we were lead to a full hall, people surrounded us as we entered. The voices died down as Eros himself came toward us. I had never seen a God that was so appealing, I couldn’t even tell you really what he looked like because just like his mother Aphrodite he shifted to what attracted us most. 

“This is Jason son of Jupiter and Percy son of Poseidon, They will be staying with us this week. You are all here to please them and win affections for your patrons. Jason, Percy, You may have any of these people in any way you wish. They were sent by the Erotes themselves to win your favor for the shrines. Let the party begin!” Clapping us both on the shoulders he lead us to the middle of the room and sat us on large floor pillows and another bottle of wine was sat next to the both of us.

Looking around we saw people having fun, it wasn’t all sex, a lot of it was but some of it was just regular party stuff. Jason and I were left for a few minutes alone until people began to approach us. A Girl came to us first and bowed.

“Would sirs like me to please them in any way?”

“Yeah, bring over one of the nymphs and give us a show.” Jason said.

“Yes sir.” She smiled and ran to get one of the others.

“What are you doing?” I whispered to him.

“Having fun. We are in the Eros Realm Perce. We can do anyone here! The girls will never find out!” he said excitedly, I smiled at him. I loved seeing Jason so upbeat. The wine must have been magical because I was on board with everything that was going on. Was it cheating on the girls? Not really. We had an open relationship and none of these people would ever meet them. Plus I am still sort of pissed at Anna about the Thing with Austin and Conner. She could have atleast told me herself instead of one of them telling me, I hadn’t told her I knew yet and after this week I might just drop it. We were in a Sex Realm and beautiful people were throwing themselves at me and my boyfriend. We are young horny boys, we are going to take full advantage of this.

Jason was taking in the two girls when a pretty genderfluid guy came over that sort of reminded me of Nico. Short and femme with delicate make up and features. 

“Hello, my name is Sky. I was sent by Hermaphroditus, may I pleasure you?” batting his eyelashes at me and shifting his weight onto one hip so I could see his flawless profile. Jason looked over at me and winked. Blushing I motioned him over, sitting in my lap he started playing with my hair. These people really knew what they were doing, they didn’t come on so fast that it would scare us….me….scare me. Jason was just fine, Zeus bred he was all about sex and pleasure. I was too, but I liked it to come on a bit slower. 

“You are very Handsome Son of Poseidon. May I?” I nodded at him as he kissed down my neck while sitting on my lap, it was weird that he knew not to kiss my lips, that was for Jason. I felt his soft hands undo my toga, looking around I realized that everyone was naked, either touching, fucking, or drinking, or talking to someone while someone was blowing them. Looking at Jason and the girls I realized the girls were identical twins, both on either side of Jason. One was rubbing his back while the other was sucking on his neck, he was staring at me with lust as Sky began to kiss his way toward my engorged cock. It had been so long since Jason and I had sex together with other people involved that I forgot how much he liked watching me have sex. Sky had his lips wrapped around me in a heavenly warmth as he hollowed his cheeks and began to bob up and down between my legs bringing life to my cock.

“Percy, Grab his hair, move him.” I did as Jason ordered me. The girls were now getting him on all fours, once was rimming him as the other was below him getting the same treatment sky was giving me. Leaning into us he kissed me, lips and teeth clashing in a sloppy wet sex riddled kiss. Breaking the kiss Jason ordered sky to ride me. Popping off and doing as he was told he climbed on top of me and was surprisingly pre prepared for sex. Slipping into him quickly he began to ride me at a quick pace with Jason egging him on and giving him praise as he bounced on me like his favorite toy. Shooing the girls away from him they left in giggles as Jason sidled up behind Sky and entered him right next to me. I had never doubled a guy with Jason before, but I wanted to do it a hell of a lot more often. Not only was Sky really good in bed but he fit us both like a glove. Sweat drenched us as we both rocked into Sky at a punishing pace, Jason’s hair was growing out and his fringe was sticking to his forehead in the sexiest way.

When sky came untouched he clenched down on Jason and I making us blow inside him simultaneously. I don’t know if it was the atmosphere or the guy between us but it was one of the most intense orgasms of my life, just the feeling if rubbing against Jason while inside someone else just brought it to a new level. Sky got off the both of us and kissed our cheeks as he thanked us. Jason and I made out for a few minutes smearing sky’s release between us when the second set of people came up to us offering their company. We spent the night just passing people between us and having them feed us grapes and wine, cleaning us off in between. The night finally came to a close as we wandered back to the plush purple room not even bothering to put out Togas back on.

When we got back Eros himself was laying on our bed.

“Did you boys enjoy tonight?”

Nodding at him we laughed and kissed still feeling the buzz of the wine.

“Well good, I hope that helps with your inspiration for the shrines, by the way since you both will be with us all week make sure to expect a repeat performance of that every night while you are here, ill bring in fresh meat nightly for you. Well, have fun with your final romp.”

“Final romp?”

“Well you two are so in love I figured you might want one last round with each other before bed.”

“Lord Eros I don’t think I could squeeze out another round, we went really hard in there.” I said with my voice hoarse and cracking. 

“Yes you did and I appreciate the tribute, but I think you can go one more round.” Winking at us he dissolved into a puff of pink and red smoke. Looking down I saw I was totally up again.

“So baby, wanna rub out one more?”

“Only if you are on top, I want to feel you punish me into that mattress.”

“Oh Percy, You are going to be walking crooked tomorrow with what I’m about to do to you.” I moaned into Jason’s mouth as he walked me backwards toward the bed, my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards. Turning me over roughly I felt Jason bite hard into my shoulder, shivers ran up my body. We may have just come from a total fuckfest but nothing compared to alone time with him. I heard him rummage for the lube in the side drawer as his lips drew kisses along my spine, the tip of his tongue along my ass crack and found the rosebud inside. Dipping his tongue inside me I clawed at the sheets from the stimulation overload, I was still so sensitive from our “Dessert.”

Soon fingers joined his mouth as he pressed into me two at a time in a rough quick pace trying to widen me as quickly as possible. Moaning like a slut in heat, I pushed back against his fingers trying to get him deeper inside me. 

“Fuck Percy, get on the bed.” I crawled up at his command on all fours ass up.

Hearing the Lube slick on him he lined up behind me and shoved himself inside me so quick it punched the air from my lungs. Grabbing my hair by the nape he started to fuck me harder than we had ever fucked. Blissed rolled inside me as a litany of his name spilled from my mouth like prayer. 

“Jase, ah uh Jason Please, harder, fuck!”

I could feel every inch of him pound up inside me, I would never get tired of that feeling if him inside me. Pulling me up he grabbed my wrists and held my hands together in a prayer position so that I couldn’t touch myself. 

“You were so fucking sexy tonight, I love you so much Percy. You take it so good baby, so good. I need you to cum for me Percy, I’m close so you need to cum.”

At his words I exploded, Jason huffing into my neck with dirty words was to much to take. The room went white and flashed into negatives as my orgasm seemed to draw on longer than any I’ve ever experienced. When the room came to I looked down and I was still cumming all over the bed spread as Jason shook and pulsed inside me. Fuck this was intense. My dick was pulsing over and over again like a heartbeat making more and more of a mess and from what I could tell the same thing was happening inside of me as I heard Jason continuously moaning. We fell over still attached trying to get our baring’s. When it finally stopped I felt Jason pull out of me and a river of cum came flowing out of me. 

“Fuck dude, babe look!” I looked under me and what looked like a liter of cum covered the bedding from where he pulled out. 

“Babe, what was that?”

“What I can only imagine what a female multiple orgasm feels like. Maybe it’s the magic of the room?”

“It has to be. Damn that was…overwhelming.”

“In a good way.”

“Yeah a good way.”

The mess began to fade away and clean itself up. Well that mystery is solved, I guess there is magic in the room that does things like clean up and extended orgasms. Jason held me tight and kissed the back of my neck. This was going to be a very good week, I couldn’t wait to repeat that in the morning.

Tonight was perfect.


	19. Advice from Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is worried about the Pods Dynamic, Nico helps him work through that... and out of his pants.

Percy POV

After we had returned from the Eros realm things seemed a bit off, ok let be real things have been off for a while. While Jason and I were getting closer so were the girls, yet we seemed to be drifting apart as a unit. It’s not like I didn’t want to be with Annabeth, its just Jason gives me that room to relax. Annabeth is one of those girls that is in control of her entire life, so when we are in the bedroom I am the one in charge. That’s fun, sure, but I have a lot riding on my shoulders as well, and having Jason being there to boss me around a little bit with the love behind it is just the thing I’ve been missing. You want to believe that one person can give you everything, but its just not true. You can choose to be with someone and only them, stick by them through the good and the bad even with that percent of what your missing is gone. I was lucky enough that I didn’t have to do that, she was on board with playing around with people. Yet we needed to come back together as a more cohesive unit. I needed to talk to someone about this.

(timebreak)

(Nico’s Cabin.)

“What are you doing dude?” I walked over to sit on the end of Nico’s bed, he was doing something with a piece of wood.

“Whittling, my grandpa used to do it. There is this thing in this book about small wooden totems that are required for burial rites of this cool tribe in the rainforest, I’m trying to make one.” The knife was taking the wood pieces off like butter in the container he was putting the scraps in. 

“Is that a…”

“A stygian knife? Yes, it is, perks of being a child of the underworld. Hades got me a whole set of different tools in it. Its weird its like that know what my hands want to do, and it just happens. I have never been very artistic, but these always seem to work out well. I even made one for my father for the solstice, he really loved it and that’s when he gave me these tools.”

“You and Hades seem to really be getting along lately, does he like Will?” I started picking up pieces of the discarded wood to test the strength between my fingers. It was sturdy, made the knife even more impressive. 

“He loves Will, maybe a little too much. I got the marriage talk last time I saw him. I had to explain that eighteen was the adult age instead of thirteen. Sometimes I think the Gods forget which age they are living in. So, what brings you here, you look like something big is on your mind Aqua man.” He flicked a piece of the wood toward my face. 

“Ok, I want the Pod to be closer again. I feel like we are drifting apart, and I know it all of our faults, but I don’t know what to do.” I flicked the piece back at him only for him to catch it midair. 

“Is it the sex or is it deeper than that?”

“I am not sure to be honest.”

“Ok, well tell me what you like or love about all of them.”

I started picking at my nails as I started to ruminate all of it in my head. What did I like and love about everyone, sure I felt like I knew but I had never said it all out loud before.

“Well Annabeth is easy, we have our history. It took us a while to get the physical stuff going, Jason helped with that as did Piper. Part of me feels like I wasn’t enough.”

“Percy, that’s just not true. You are a natural lover. I just think that you were scared about pushing her and she needed the push.   
Once the whole Barn thing happened she has taken off like a sexual Dynamo. Can you get me a drink?”

“Yeah, she did. Piper was a whole other story. I love how she takes charge and is so confident in everything she does. It just all seems so effortless with her, the way she fights, speaks, fucks. Piper is a natural teacher. I guess I do have a sort of disconnect with her more than the others, I think it’s just intimidation I think.” I walked over to fridge in Nico’s kitchenette and grabbed him am Italian soda, he had like a million flavors, I grabbed the one that was lowest in volume assuming it’s the one he drinks the most.

“Makes sense.” He reached for the can and took a long sip taking a break from his whittling. 

“Jason makes me melt, takes control and takes me to this place that I can finally be myself and relax. I really don’t know what I would have done this year without him. Like you have had sex with him, you know how he is. Brings you to a whole new level of intimacy.”

“Percy, (sip) I never experienced that with Jason, I only experience that with Will. Jason is a good lay and so are you, but Will is the only one who gives me that feeling. You love Jason, you also love Annabeth. I’m not entirely sure about Piper, I know you have a healthy respect for her and enjoy her in bed. Maybe you guys need to have like a Pod meeting or a “group session” to kind of recommit to each other.”

It was a good idea, a meeting or something or other. We all needed to talk. I nodded at Nico and have him a fist bump at his idea.

“Now, you got me all riled up talking about this shit. You going to blow me or what?”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s make it quick I have a meeting to plan, you returning the favor? If things go well I’m going to need the pipes cleaned beforehand.”

“You know id never leave ya hanging, now help me out of my pants.”

Nico always knew how to make me feel better. Putting the wood and knife aside I climbed on the bed to help him undo his complicated belt. Why did he need such complicated belts? Once it was off I felt him pulling my shorts down in a swift motion taking everything off my lower half. Pinching the collar of my shirt I had it off and thrown across the room as Nico got naked as quickly as possible. Our relationship had grown stronger since we introduced the occasional sexual adventure. It blew the whole “Not my type” thing out of the water. Nico’s skin was a miracle, smooth and flawless. Kissing down his body I felt him leading me firmly. Ever since Will happened, Nico has blossomed. Gnawing at his hips I felt its nails rake over my skin as he pushed me lower to my prize. 

Licking him on the underside of his thick Italian cock, his hips bucked upwards impatient to find my mouth. Giving in I let it slip inside my mouth as I threw his legs over my shoulders to take him forcefully down my throat. Crossing his legs behind my neck, grabbing the fringe of my hair he fucked himself into my mouth full force. 

“I.. I .. have a plug.. I have a plug in, was waiting for Will but he.. he… got caught up with something. Take it out and fuck me.” He moaned.

Reaching underneath I felt the outline of a hard-plastic plug with a rectangle flared base. Pulling it out of him while still giving him my mouth, it came out fully lubed and the size of a plum. Throwing him off me, I grabbed each ankle to wrap around my waist. I entered easily and without resistance. With all the stress and shit I was about to deal with I took Nico with a force I was unaware I had inside me, taking him like a high tide. Part of me wanted to slow down and be gentler, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do gentle right now, and luckily Nico was all about rough. The noises he made…damn… I wanted to record and replay on my phone repeatedly for when I was having alone time. Nico Fucked in Italian, you couldn’t understand a word that came out, but it was the sexiest trail of words you ever heard. I reached down to touch him, but he smacked my hand away rocking his head from side to side.

“Untouched, so close.” He growled as I rocked into his prostate like a machine gun. 

“I’m close too.” I breathed.

“Then fuck me harder god damnit!”

Bringing my arms up to grip the top of the mattress, I latched on and started pulling up at my fastest speed and my hardest thrust. A piecing cry hit my ears in a deafening volume. I felt the wetness hit my stomach and let myself go, giving a few rough pumps to milk it through. Rolling to the side of him we both were out of breath and sweaty.

“Damn Jackson, that was noteworthy. You feel better?”

“Yes, yes I do thank you. Damn I needed that, it was like a pallet cleanser.”

“I agree, I had worked myself up all day waiting for Will. Guess he missed out.”

“Like you can’t go shower and re-plug, I know for a fact you can rise to the occasion in ten minutes.”

“True, ill probably do that too, he shouldn’t have stayed late though. Fucking infirmary stealing my boyfriend. Are you ok? You ready for the big talk with your Pod?”

“Yeah, ready as ill ever be. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah bro, tomorrow.”

(time break)

Percy’s Cabin

Everyone met up at my cabin after dinner was done. It was the craziest most cathartic talk I had ever been a part of, there was both laughing and crying, yelling and compliments. Taking you through the whole four-hour ordeal would be to much. Jason and Annabeth had it out in a fight over who loved me more. Piper and I got in a screaming match of how she got to fuck my girlfriend for almost a month before I got to touch her. All the good and the bad came up and we purged it out of our system until we were laughing about the whole thing. I had Annabeth laying on me with her arms around my waist looking up at me with those blue grey eyes that make me melt inside. I was leaning on Jason, he was behind me wrapping his arms around me. Piper was on Annabeth’s back giving her a shoulder rub as we all came down from the fight. Dried tears stained out faces as we started to forgive each other for the bad behavior we had all gone into recently. 

It seems like everything was going to be ok.


	20. Poly pod fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four battle it out on Percy’s bed!!

Jason’s pov

I walked back to Percy’s cabin like I was walking to my own execution. I knew what this was, the talk. The talk that would either break all of us apart or bring us closer together. The thing was, that if we break apart I wasn’t sure I wanted to go back to the way things were. Percy and Annabeth, me and Piper. I didn’t want that, I wanted us all together or not at all. I couldn’t stay with piper knowing that she was part of the destruction of this. Merging with Annabeth and Percy was the best thing that ever happened to us, piper was happier, I discovered this carnal side of myself with Annabeth, and Percy ...

I found love in a way that I couldn’t feel for any of the girls. Funnily enough, it took another man to make me feel like one. Piper and Annabeth are both so strong and independent, I’m not needed. Percy made me feel needed and wanted in a way that no one else could. My love for him was so different then the others. In fact I could feel piper and I drifting apart before the pod happened, they had fixed us. Piper had Annabeth, Someone to relate to and make her happy. When Piper was happy I was happy, we had better sex and got along so much better when we invited friends into bed with us. Alone... we didn’t have that much in common. Sure I love her, I’ll never stop loving her. 

(Time break)

Everyone gathered inside and we went to our common place, Percy’s king size bed. It was quiet at first, no one knew where to start. So we tried to joke around at first, break the ice. That’s when Annabeth finally broke the silence of the situation and called me out.

“You stole him away from me.” The look in her eye was deadly. She meant that. 

“I stole him? It’s not my fault that you wouldn’t touch him! It took you fooling around with me to even be open to the idea!”

“I thought you were Percy!” Crossing her arms she looked to both Piper and Percy for back up, it didn’t come.

“That’s bullshit, maybe at first, but as it went on you knew it couldn’t be him. The minute you came you knew it wasn’t him. That’s besides the point. After that it still took weeks of you fucking piper to even be ok with the idea of fucking Percy. Weeks of me catching you guys in my shower, Piper on her knees servicing you at my desk, her wrist deep in you in the strawberry fields. Not to mention the quest you went on where you two had a girl on girl fuck-a-thon that broke my favorite strap on. Do you have any idea what that did to him! How that made him feel! That you could suck my dick and fuck my girlfriend, yet he couldn’t even get so much as a hand Job or a slip up your shirt. What was it Annabeth? We’re you afraid he would screw it up?” My voice kept getting louder, it broke a few times in my anger. Look over at Percy I saw tears running down his face, looks like I hit the nail right on the head. 

“Jason, you are not wrong, but you are not right either. Was I afraid of him screwing up, yes. I didn’t want us to have sex or fool around just for me to not like it, because if I didn’t like it... then we would break up. I didn’t want to break up! I love him. Then there was the fear that I would be bad! What if he left me because I couldn’t blow him right, or he didn’t like the way I felt down there. After fooling around with piper he had experienced a world class lover, what was I compared to her! So yeah, I was afraid to touch him or let him touch me until piper taught me some stuff! What if I wasn’t good enough! What if he wasn’t willing to wait for me to get better! It was a undiscovered territory with us. There was no guarantee of anything and I don’t like not having that assurance that he was going to stay. I knew he was willing to wait, I didn’t know if he was willing to stay if we had bad sex.” In tears she threw herself back on the bed with her arm over her eyes slightly dramatically, Annabeth wasn’t dramatic so this was something that really bothered her.

That took me by surprise. I never even thought of her being scared of her being the bad one. Of her being the one scared that Percy would leave her. I pulled her up and gave her a big hug, she lost it. The sobs soaked my shirt in her cathartic cry. I teared up as well. We both loved this man so much. That’s when we switched positions, that way I could give Annabeth the physical comfort she needed and we could talk more. It seemed like the beef really was between me and her and piper and Percy. 

Percy turned toward piper and all hell broke loose. They got into a screaming match that had both Annabeth and I speechless on the bed. Sure we raised our voices, but we let the other talk without interruption. These two wanted to rip the others throats out. Off the bed and waving hands in the air. Screams of “You Stole my girlfriend and fucked her for weeks before I got to even get to second base! You think because you are the daughter of love that you can just take people away! Then you try to break up both my girlfriend and my boyfriend! You tried to leave me with nothing!” Only to be knocked back with Piper screaming “Maybe if you had a backbone, you would have gotten there before me! She was ready Percy! She wanted to be fucked stupid, you just didn’t have the balls to do anything about it! Then my boyfriend who I love starts fucking you, only for me to find it that he likes fucking you more than me. You have a submissive side that I can’t give him. You make him feel like a man, how am I supposed to compete with that! Between you and Nico, I can’t keep up. Nico fucks his asshole raw during their New Rome Stint and he comes home to fall into your arms. How do I give him something that you can’t! “ then it was an explosion. Back and forth like a tennis match, Annabeth and I hurting our necks looking between them until... they both start cracking up. They start laughing!! They were laughing at themselves and the whole stupid thing. 

Embracing each other with apologies, they came over to give us a big group hug. I sat on the back of the headboard with Percy in front of me, Annabeth wrapped her arms around his waist while Piper gave her a back massage. We all just laid their petting the other, trying to repair the broken bonds through touch. Then I saw Piper kissing up Annabeths neck, which only made me want to kiss up Percy’s. The emotion in the room was running high and before we knew it we were all naked. Percy under me, Annabeth under Piper. Side by side. This was something we had yet to do, just watch the other be with the one we were jealous of up close and personal. Annabeth screaming in bliss while piper was locked between her legs. Percy bobbing his head on my length while positioned backwards so that I could prepare the place I had conquered so many times before. Only the exchange of a few kisses between the other, still keeping attention on the one chosen for the evening. 

Percy was beautiful in his submissiveness, never faltering in his love for me. Relaxing his lower half immediately as I took him from behind. Slow and steady I rocked inside him relishing the tightness and the warmth. Piper looked on us as if she was figuring us out. Seeing what I saw in Percy for the first time. Annabeth smiling as Piper brought her up and down on a strap on. Head thrown back in bliss as if it was just the two of them. Hands trailing over her breasts in ways I could never figure out. Piper could please a woman a hundred times better than I could. By the end the room was ripe with sweat and sex. Loving kisses and touches between the four of us, hopefully we have fixed this....

For now.


	21. 2 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the poly pod, Nico and will are two years later.

(Time jump.... 2 years.)

Jason’s POV 

I woke up slightly to warm, looking down I see Percy’s arm draped across my stomach. With a harsh shift and a pull of the covers Piper bumped into my hip as she nestled into Annabeths neck. I can’t believe I ended up in the middle again, they know I need an end cap to pee in the morning! Shuffling out of the bed and heading to the bathroom I grabbed a pair of Percy’s PJ pants to throw on after. 

Heading down stairs I found Nico already up like usual, I’m not really sure if he sleeps that much. 

“Where’s Will?” I grabbed my Superman mug and set it under the Keurig.

“Apparently he had a paper that was late last week so he went to the university this morning to turn it in to the teachers mailbox for Monday. He should be home soon, why do you need me to message him? Bring home some milk?” He was flipping through an Italian Vogue, wearing only his underwear and his hair in a man bun. Nico has really come into himself these past years, so much more comfortable in his own skin and it was really beautiful. Leaning down I have him a peck good morning and he smiled. 

“Want me to make breakfast? I was thinking of making it for the house.”

“I could eat, will you make your French toast? I love your French toast!” Taking a sip of his juice he made his eyes all big in hopes to sway me. 

“Anything for that face, you want them done with French bread?”

“Yasssss!”

“Ok, but you need to go down to the pantry and get me a few things.”

“You got it!” Jumping up he took down a few things on a note pad and headed for the dry pantry in the garage. I started getting out ingredients, I can’t cook anything other than breakfast really but the house agrees I make the best breakfast. 

It had been a crazy couple years, we moved to New Rome six months ago and pulled our money for one big house. We thought about getting separate places, but we figured why? We always end up with eachother at the end of the night so we might as well share the space. The four of us share the extra large master bedroom, one of the bedrooms is used as just a closet. The hall bathroom is for Percy and me and the girls use the on-suite. Nico and Will came with us and get the whole basement to themselves, it’s pretty much a decent apartment on its own with a kitchenette and master bath. Nico and Will don’t even have to come upstairs if they don’t want to, but they love us so they join us for meals. Not to mention when it’s dinner time we beg Nico to cook, nothing better than home made Italian food from scratch. 

It had some bumps and weird turns, but we made it all work in its own way. We made the commitment to all sleeping in the same bed every night. We interchange partners on a constant basis, but it’s mostly Percy and me and Annabeth with Piper. We just found that when it came to compatible intimacy I just had more in common with Percy. Doesn’t mean that I don’t fuck both the girls at least once a week, but we decided as a POD that Percy and I are more of a “couple” than him and Annabeth. Nico and Will join in from time to time but tend to stay to themselves for the most part. I might get to fuck Nico a few times a month, Will tends to join the girls a lot. Percy and Nico usually end up in the shower together once a week. 

All in all a lot of sex goes on in this place. We don’t really invite people over, who knows what they would catch us doing. Piper has gotten really into the kink scene and the stuff we have caught her and Annabeth doing... let’s just say I’m not convinced we don’t have a hidden camera somewhere. I feel like they might be streaming their sex life and not telling us. Percy has turned into a total bottom for me, we are mostly the type that watch a movie and end up fucking on the couch regardless of who is in the room with us. Between home and class its Just term papers and fucking. 

Nico came back from the pantry with his arms full of stuff, I helped him unload it onto the counter. 

“So how soon is Will coming back?”

“Oh he will be gone for another hour, he’s doing a yoga class after he drops the paper off. Why, wanna fool around before you get that stove fired up?”

“Maybe.” I leaned in playing with the waistband of his black briefs, pinning him against the counter. Nails started scratching down my arms as he nuzzled into my chest. Palming his front I felt his arousal at immediate attention, a wet spot forming as he moaned. Tilting his head back I kissed him talking the juice lingering in his mouth. 

“Ok, I’m going to need this to speed up. I’m still hungry.”

“You got it.” I got to my knees and turned him around bent him over the granite counter. Pulling the black fabric down below his pert globes, I dove in for my prize. Licking at Nicos rim I took in the sweet sounds he was making. Driving my tongue deep inside him, I heard him knock something off the counter as I watched his toes curl below me. Nico always had the best reactions. 

“Fuck! Fu.. fuck.. Jason.. please!” Sounds like someone was ready. Standing up I spit thick on his hole and in my hand to lube myself as best I could. Pushing myself inside him, I felt him lift on the balls of his feet as I started to thrust shallowly. One of my hands gripped his hair while the other reached around to tease his leaking head. 

“Fuck are you pre lubed? I didn’t think I got you wet enough to go this far in?” I was full on thrusting to the hilt. 

“24 hour lube, all you have to do is re wet it and it starts working again, I’ll let you borrow some. Now shut up and fuck me.” I grabbed one of his legs and threw in on the counter to get a better angle. The warm heat was revving me up quickly as he curses and moans. Nico was always a good fuck. 

“I’m close, hurry!” I started fucking him harder chasing the heat pooling below. Biting down on the back of his neck I felt the wash of orgasm rush out and fill him up. A few erratic thrusts and I pulled out, turning around he kisses me and pushed me to my knees. Without preamble I shoved his swollen cock in my mouth, the taste of the thick cum began to spurt and volley off my tongue. Gripping my hair slightly to hard he shoved himself deep in the back of my throat. Damn he tasted good. 

(Scene change)

Pipers POV. 

At first I thought I was having a sex dream, then I started to realize that the wet feeling between my legs was really happening. Looking down a messy bushel of blonde hair was between my legs making me feel good in all the right ways. Looking over I saw that Percy was starting to wake up and the smell of breakfast was wafting from down stairs. Jason was doing his thing while my girlfriend waking me up in my favorite way. Tongue sweeping over my clit and three fingers working their way inside. I reached down to grab her hair, feeling my grip she started going harder than ever inside me. Some girls think it’s to rough but my girl knows what I like. Curling and hooking her slender fingers inside me she pulled and pumped at my Gspot. I was soaking wet as she sucked my clit between her lips making my breathing become so erratic I was practically hyperventilating. Percy watched us lazily playing with his thick cock, big and heavy on his stomach he stroked the shaft watching my tits bounce to the rhythm of Annabeths thrust. 

“Fuck! Baby yes!!! Right.. right... fuck!!” I came hard, pulsating heartbeat throbbing between my legs. She pulled off knowing how sensitive I get. Kissing me and making me taste my own morning arousal I heard the wet sound of thwapping next to us. Rolling her onto her back I sat between her legs, opening her lips I saw the wetness glisten for me to taste. Percy went faster and started shaking the bed. 

“Are you close?”

He nodded.

“Good, cum on her for me so I can eat it off her.” Getting up I moved aside for him. Running his head against her clit he unloaded thick and white around her lips. Kneeing his way off the bed once he was finished I bent over and licked the remaining cum off his head and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“ Tell Jason we will be down in ten minutes.”

“Cool.” Leaving is I dove back in, Annabeth smiling all the while. 

I mouthed the salty liquid around her wetness, spreading it not only around her vagina but around her little pink rose bud below. Annabeth loved having her ass played with when I went down on her. A big fan of the shocker. Reaching up I grabbed at her plush tits as I made her squirm. With a few flicks of my tongue and a pinch to her nipple I felt her buck her hips signaling that she was close. Two years, I know how to make my girl squirt. My hand deep inside her, one finger below, clit swollen and aching, I hummed and it was all over. Harsh gusts of fluid sprayed out in spurts drenching my tits. 

“Fuck, damn piper every time. Every fucking time. I’m never going to get tired of that feeling.”

“Good, cause I’m never going to get over the taste you leave in my mouth. I’m going to rinse off, wanna join me?”

“That’s a stupid question.”

(Timbreak)

Stumbling down the stairs from a knee weakening orgasms we found the boys gathered around the kitchen setting the table. Will was fully dressed unlike the rest of us. We sat down as Nico gave me a juice and Annabeth her coffee in her owl mug. Jason had made French toast, bacon, and eggs. Percy put a pitcher of hot syrup in the middle of the table along with the soft butter and hot sauce. 

“This whole table reeks of sex, am I the only one who didn’t get off this morning?” Will teased as he brought some paper towels over to the table.

“Don’t worry baby I’ll take care of you after this.” Nico winked and pulled him in for a kiss. 

I loved Sunday mornings.


	22. Nightmare remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico falls into a nightmare that only Percy can bring him back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven’t been updating and it will still take a while for me to get back into the mix, at least a few more weeks guys. I gave birth to a baby girl! Her name is Avendari and is the love of my life. Once she’s in a stronger routine I will start my updates again, I promise I’m not giving up! I’ll be back!

Percy’s POV 

It was late in the night when I felt someone shaking me awake. The others at my side practically undisturbed as my eyes shot open to see Will in the darkness of our room. 

“Percy, I need you to wake up, it’s happening again.” Emotion laced thick in his voice I shot up and scooted to the end of the bed to help. I gave him a hug and with a choked sob he patted my back to give his permission. 

“Stay here. Come get him in the morning ok? I’m sure Annabeth and piper can show you some love when they wake up, just like last time.” Nodding and rubbing his eyes he climbed into our bed between the girls. Piper woke up slightly and took in what was happening quickly, wrapping her arms around Will he turned into her and buried his face in her chest for comfort. 

Heading to the basement I stopped in my bathroom to throw some water on my face and mentally prepare for what I was about to walk into, but as we all knew I was the only one that could bring him peace right now. 

Nicos POV 

The trees were cutting into my skin as I ran through them, thin branches and twigs like whips as I tried to run away. Part of me knew this couldn’t be real, couldn’t be happening again. Another part of me wonders if I haven’t been here the whole time and the last two years of memory had just been a hope fever dream to torture me more. I tripped, fell through the ground into room that was dark and full of hate filled voices of my past. Hate speech and slurs echoed off the walls in the voices of those I most loved. Images of Bianca telling me how disgusted she was at me, that I was filthy and perverted. With a swift movement of her arrow she shot me in the chest. The wound burned and my vision blurred until I felt stabbing pain in my knees and unbelievable heat. 

Holding my chest I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was next to the river of fire again, it’s lava bubbling and awaiting to be drank. The air around me acidic and poisonous to both my skin and lungs. Looking down at myself, my body was back to what it was before, skinny, malnourished, pathetic. All the weight and muscle from the last two years vanished and gone as if it never was... maybe it.. maybe it never was? Is this real? Damnit I can’t tell anymore! I’m either to deep in a dream or the love of my life that I fell asleep next to was never real. Both are terrible circumstances. I tried to crawl away, weak from the pain of the arrow entering my chest. I was so hungry, I saw food in the distance, an apple tree. With ripping pain I stood and stumbled toward it. 

The Apple looked perfect, most things that cause you the most pain do. Why was I trying to eat this? I knew what it could bring, it’s happened so many times down here. I bit into it and liquid filled my mouth along with the dark copper taste of blood. Spitting it out I saw shards of glass dripping with my blood on it. That’s what this place does, gives you hope only to hurt you more. I quickly ran to the edge of the river and cupped a searing handful of the healing fire. The taste was worse than the glass apple, but I could feel my mouth healing and the other cuts it made on the way down. If this was a dream it’s been better than the last one so far, then again it was only a matter of time before the asylum. Last time I was in the asylum most of the time being hosed down and forcefully sexually converted in humiliating demented ways... only for the guards at night to hurt me in other ways that I would rather not think about, I didn’t want to throw up the fire right now. I closed my eyes and felt myself falling again and slammed into a hard floor.

I was bent, the area was small, it’s the jar! The fucking jar! I curled into a ball trying to calm myself down. I hated small spaces since being in this jar. I’m not sure where the light was coming from, but I could see where I tried to claw my way out. Remnants of my finger nails that came off still imbedded in the bronze. Tears fell as I begged for it not to be real... please don’t let this be real! I tingle started to burn across my face, then it got warmer, then searing hot, then it hit so hard my head bounced off the bronze and I felt naked and cold.

(Scene change)

“Fuck!”

“Nico wake up!”

Where was I? What the hell! I started scrambling for a weapon while fighting the person that was hitting me. Strong hands grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. Fuck what was going... Percy? Green eyes met brown as I started to come too. It was a dream, a nightmare. I wasn’t in Tartarus, I was home, in New Rome, with my family. I reached for Percy back, clinging my arms around his neck as relief flooding inside me and the dam of tears broke inside me. It had been months since a nightmare of this magnitude. Cold sweat drenched my body as Percy’s strong arms held me tight, petting my hair telling me it was going to be ok. This has become automatic, I would have a Tartarus dream and Will would go grab Percy. It’s not that Will hadn’t tried to calm me down from them before, he just knew in times like these you needed someone who had been there, who understood. 

Lips kissed my forehead and became wet as tears from him fell as well. The grasp he had in my body was rough and comforting in its pressure, the desperate cling of someone who knew the pain, knew the fear of what I had just experienced. Annabeth knew too but the most she could do was rock me and feed me drugs to calm me down, so she was good in a pinch. Percy was the one I needed though, the one who could really take away the pain in the way I needed. 

“It’s ok, I have you, you’re safe with me.”

“Thank you, thank you for being here.” I gasped.

“Always, I would never let you suffer this alone.” His words swam into me, reheating the coldness that ran inside me. 

Lips came down and met mine, a tongue worked it’s way inside my mouth in the most familiar way. We rolled on the bed until I pinned him down beneath me. Disregarding all permission I stripped his boxers off of him as I climbed down his body and shoved his substantial length in my mouth. In moments like these I needed to, needed to do something life affirming to prove to myself I was here and not there. It was a pretty normal routine now. I have a nightmare, Percy comforts me and wakes me up, I fuck his brains all of the wall. The carnal exchange was cathartic for both of us. The taste of the sea coated my tongue as worked my mouth over him. Hands threaded in my hair controlling the speed of my Bob. Percy’s cock was pretty perfect, smooth and straight and the head had the softest texture as my tongue flicked and swirled around it, savoring the taste of the clear liquid that dewed at the tip. I locked my lips around the top and sucked hard as if it was a straw, Percy loved that. It seemed a bit to hard but he never complained, only encouraged me to suck harder. 

“You better hurry up if you want some of this cause you are getting me really close.” I popped off at that, I wasn’t going to let this pass me by. I grabbed my lube from the side table and lathered it over him, I didn’t need any prep cause Will had given me a decent stretch out before bed with one of our bigger toys. I climbed on top and slid myself down so that I could ride him. Percy day upright against our headboard as I bottomed out. Rough seaworthy hands stayed on my hips to guide me as I brought my mouth to his once more. Sex with Percy was simple and wonderful, no tricks and toys, just pure sex. I started slow so that I could feel the sensual drag along my rim. Coos and breathy moans entered my mouth as I clenched around him at opportune moments. Flashes of heat and bliss waved inside me as I felt his head graze over the sweet spot inside me. 

Teeth found my neck in the darkness as I increased my speed, I needed him deeper and faster. Taking me like a rough tide, I felt his hands lift and lower me faster and faster. Eventually I had to cling my arms fully around his neck just to hold on. Nails bit into skin as he fucked me tougher than I had been fucked in months, I was going to feel this tomorrow for sure. I was practically screaming feeling him inside me, God’s I needed this. The cold fire that came with orgasm flooded inside me as I unleashed white ropes of arousal between us, my eyes rolling at the feeling of my slit rubbing against his abs as I coated us both. A few spastic rough thrusts later I felt the explosion that was Percy inside me, it was always so much with him. Cum dripped down out of me while he was still buried deep inside of me. It was a feeling I liked committing to memory every time it happened, that and the long trip to the bathroom to clean up as his seed escaped and dripped down to my ankles. 

Was there a better way to get over a nightmare?

Percy’s POV   
(Time break)

The next morning we had a quick round two before heading upstairs for breakfast. We found Jason in the kitchen doing dishes.

“You two were loud as fuck last night, must have been one well of a nightmare.” He laughed as he passed me a coffee mug from above the sink. I saw a tray of coffee on the counter, he nodded and pointed upstairs. I grabbed the coffee to take to the three upstairs while Nico flirted with Jason to make him breakfast. Reaching the bedroom door I opened it up to see Piper and Annabeth topping the shit out of Will. 

“Percy help me, tag in! I don’t think I can take anymore.” He chuckled and clenched his thighs tighter around Annie’s head.

“You don’t look like you need saving. How long has this been going on?” I placed the coffee on the dresser out of the way of limbs knocking it over. 

“Oh he owes me one more orgasm thank you. He is almost to 5, when we all get 5 he can leave.” Piper moaned as she sat in Wills face. Fuck they must have been at this for a while. 

“How about this. Get Will off one more time since it seems like he’s close and then I’ll make both you ladies come undone, deal?” They smirked but gave me a thumbs up as Will convulsed in pleasure. 

This morning was going to wear me the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> Review !!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr or Instagram at ShleeZaeMour


End file.
